Really Riley, Really?
by Riley Lupin-Black
Summary: The two self proclaimed twins had just moved into their grandfather's house, and Riley accidentally clicks on a pop up ordering Hetalia Units. Rena is not pleased, weren't the snuggies enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe~ Another manual fic~**

**But i'm draging my twin cousin into this also!**

_Apparently i have apsolutely no choice in the matter..._

**Oh, build a bridge and get over it! We should explain the 'twin' part...**

_We are exactly one week apart from eachother, and were raised together_

**Cuz our family used to live in the same area when we were little**

_But i moved to the beach and she stuck it out in the mountains_

**Bastard ditched me..**

_Anyways! On we go!_

We own nothing...except maybe the computer..

* * *

><p>"This is your fault.." a black haired girl growled, glaring at her self proclaimed twin.<p>

"Eheheh~ Sorry, Rena~" the brown haired girl laughed nervously, scratching her head.

The two were staring at a large box that had showed up on their doorstep. "Gramps would be rolling in his grave..Riley, why must you check out every pop-up? Wasn't the 'snuggie' add enough?" Rena asked, crossing her arms slightly.

"B-but it was fun! We used them as jedi robes and cut pool noodles into light sabers and had an epic battle!" Riley protested.

Rena rolled her eyes, "I don't get the appeal of such boring shos as Star wars or Star Trek for that mater."

Riley gasped, "You haven't even watched it! Don't dis what you don't know!"

"Like you have?" Rena retorted, causing the other to smile sheepishly. She sighed, "Right. Well, we can't send it back, but we don't know what's in it and it might not be safe to open.."

"Ooh! Lookie! A manual!" Riley exclaimed, finishing her circling of the box.

"ALFRED F. JONES: User Guide and Manual" Riley read as her twin got one of those wierd trolly-thingies to take the box inside.

"Does it say how to open it?" Rena grunted, glaring at the other. She could have helped!

"Yup!..here!

Your ALFRED F. JONES unit is a happy, energetic unit - for the most part - and there are rarely any problems with waking him up. It is impossible to accidentally knock him into a dangerous mode when removing him from his package; the most you need to worry about is him being _too_ happy and energetic. In order to avoid that, we have provided you with a few ways that you can wake him carefully and get right to work on any reprogramming you might want to do!

1. Play the American national anthem, or any patriotic American song. Loudly. Your unit will respond immediately, singing horribly out-of-tune until the song is over; you can reprogram him during this time, and the faster you do this the faster he'll stop singing.

2. Put on a kid's superhero show or movie (preferably Superman or Batman) loud enough to be heard down the street. Your unit will whine for you to let him out of the box, and will run to the television as soon as you do. While he watches, you can reprogram him; however, be warned that if your chosen superhero is prone to striking heroic poses, your unit might jump up and do them as well.

3. Speak with a British accent or in Russian. ALFRED F. JONES will reply positively to the first one, and a little coldly to the second, but he will get up anyway.

4. Turn on his Tony unit. He'll insult you, ALFRED F. JONES will wake up shaking with laughter, and you'll be able to reprogram him then." Riley read aloud.

"We can do the anthem one.." Rena mumbled, disapearing upstairs to grab her laptop. Personally, Rena loved the national anthem, it sent shivers down her spine every time she heard it, but she wasn't looking forward to hearing it sang off-key. She dutifully played the song though.

"_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light_  
><em>What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's lasted gleaming?<em>  
><em>Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,<em>  
><em>O 'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming."<em>

Halfway through, another voice broke in and started singing along.

"**And the rockets` red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**  
><strong>Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.!<strong>"

"I think he's awake." Riley stated, and her twin huffed her irritation. Still peeved about the song being decimated.

"Let's just open the box so he'll stop making my ears bleed." She stated, and Riley nodded enthusiastically. Together they opened the box, causing the thing inside to fall out.

"Hiya, i'm Riley and this is my twin Rena. Don't mind her attitude, she's not awake yet! She'll be less pissy when she's had her pepsi~" Riley greeted, grinning at the person now rubbing his head, completely ignoring the other girl's grumbling.

"I am Alfred F. Jones! I am the United States of America! And I'm the Hero!"He cried, jumping up to strike a pose with his thumb jabbing his chest.

"No way! You're our country! That is epic!" Riley cheered, hugging the unit. Rena looked at the two as she bent over to pick up the forgotten manual, flipping through it as the two started a debate on whether Batman could beat Spiderman. "Hey! Rena, who'd win Batman or Spiderman?"

"Neither, Flash could beat both of them." She retorted.

"But that wasn't a choice!" America whined, Riley nodding her agreement.

"We're gonna make use of your card, Micky Dees is for breakfast. Remember, breakfast, so there's no burgers yet." Rena said grabbing the keys then turning to America, "You're driving. Kill us and i'll haunt you for the rest of your natural and unnatural life."

"Lets go! I want pancakes! And orange juice!" Riley cried, tugging the two, over looking the man's suddenly pale face. When they were all seated, buckled and driving toward McDonalds, America reached for the radio.

"No!" Rena cried, blushing furiously.

"'_Cuz the flag still stands for freedom_

_and they can't take that awaaaay!_

_and i'm proud to be an american_

_where at least i know i'm free!_"

America turned to grin at the girl, "So you're patiotic then?"

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Rena shrieked, completely mortified. It was one thing when your bestfriend/twin knew you were patriotic, another thing entirely when it was you actual country.

"Wow, i didn't know you could yell that high!" Riley said, clapping from the back seat. "Lookie, the home of the only okay clown in the world!" She cheered, pointing out McDonalds even as the car was going into the drive-thru.

"I want a mcgridle, and pepsi, coke if they don't have pepsi." Rena said, cutting off Riley's rambling of breakfast choices.

"Okay! Three Mcgridles! One with bacon the other with sasuage! And a pancake and bacon combo! Orange juice, two apple juices and a pepsi!" America, basically, shouted at the poor guy.

"Alright! Let's go home~ We need to find you a room!" Rena cheered, alternating between eating her breakfast and drinking her soda.

America stared at her for a moment.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Rena shouted again.

"I never taken her in, but i think she's bipolar." Riley said, patting the guys shoulder. "Welcome to the family!"

"Thank you." America said, though it sounded a bit like a question.

"But then again, it might just be the car, she get motion sickness from time to time. She refuses to drive unless absolutely nessacery.." Riley continued.

"Home." The other girl groaned, having finished her food and drink already to no longer be distracted from the face she was in a car and there was no air. "Never again.." she moaned, sliding out of the car to curl up on the ground.

"Get up! You promised we'd watch T.V. together!" Riley yelled, dragging the now flailing teen, a laughing America following with the trash, as everyone inhailed their food on the way.

"Nooooo! Lies all lies! I'm been cheated! Conned! Defiled!" Rena cried, struggling to get out of the other's grip as the door was unlocked. "Fine!BUt we're not watching the Dark Knight again! We're gonna watch Pirates of the Caribean: At World's End." she huffed, sitting on their couch, trying to ignore the whining from the other two. "You can watch what ever after, but i'm only watching the one."

* * *

><p>Hours later and Rena decided that she was to soft, they had watched all the Pirates of the Caribean movies, then the Spiderman movies, then Harry Potter, and then the Dark Knight anyways. "That's it, we just wasted the day on movies and junk food, i'm going to sleep!" She cried heading upstairs to bed.<p>

Leaving the two who had decided to move onto scary movies.

* * *

><p>Rena twitched as her bedroom door creaked open. Glancing at the clock she mentally growled, it was past midnight. "Yes?" She asked rolling over to stare at the shaking nation before her, a pillow and teddy bear in hand.<p>

"I-i...c-can i-i s-s-sleep w-with you? T-to p-p-prot-tect y-you! I-i'm the H-h-hero after all." America asked, seeming ready to burst into tears as he clug to the stuffed animal.

Rena considered saying no, after all it was his fault for watching something he couldn't handle, but she disregarded that thought. It would be like throwing a sick puppy out into a blizzard, just not right. "Drool on me and i'll hurt you.." she grumbled, rolling back over to snuggle into her stuffed dog.

With a sigh she fell asleep, barely registuring the bed shifting weight.

_Mom, i know you said not to let a guy, expesially older then me, sleep in bed with me, but i couldn't say no. Forgive me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahah~ She's a softie~<strong>

_Shut up._

**Nya! Maybe you are bipolar.**

_This was based off _LolliDictator _'s Manuals._

**Check it out, be amazed and awed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back!**

_Forcibly.._

**She'll pep up eventually! Just a case of PMS!**

We own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Rena! There's another box! I got the manual! Lets get Ame- Oh, your here too? Come on then!"Riley yelled tugging the two out the room and down stairs. As Riley took America to check out the box in hopes of finding out who it was, Rena grabbed the manual and flipped to the Removal part.<p>

"Bring it inside, yeah?" She asked, waving them into the house. "Rape..anger..distruction..fear...damn...i never thought i'd say this, but thank god for family alchoholics...Riley, since you're not helping, go into the cellar and get a couple of beers."

Riley saluted and raced off, intent on her task. "Where do you want it?" America asked, holding the box easily.

"In the kitchen, it's easier to clean.." Rena mumbled, waving him away. "We're having breakfast at home." she stated, wandering into the kitchen after him.

"Rena! I got three! That enough?" Riley asked, running into the kitchen juggling three bottles of beer.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah that's fine. Ok, America, since your tallest, pour a bottle on him." Rena instructed, taking two from Riley. "No shouting! Just do it!" she growled when America started to strike a pose.

"Your still the Hero! Rena just needs you be stealthy ninja-like!" Riley creid, trying to consile the slightly dejected nation. America re-pumped, but not saying anything due to Rena's glare, poured the beer on the crate. After a few moments, scraching could be heard, then the box started shaking, non-inteligal shouts resounding, and finally the top flew off, hitting America in the stomach, releasing a rampaging Gilbert Beillschmidt unit. Riley ran to help the winded hero, and Rena called the other's attention before offering the two remaining beers. Rena glared at Prussia, who glared back, when he snatched the two bottles but shrugged and went into the fridge to pull out a bottle of pepsi.

"Riley~ Make some breakfast, yea?" Rena asked, choosing to sit next to Prussia at the table. "Ya know, you got a box with your stuff in it over there?" She hummed, vaugly gesturing to the crate he came in, too preocupied with her soda that was disapearing way too fast. "America, go change and stop distracting Riley or i'll take your card away." America whined, but at the threat of McDonalds being kicked off the menu permanantly, he went up stairs to change into regular clothes, though he mumbled stuff about 'how could one of my own citizens do this to me?'

"Out, how unawesome." Prussia grumbled, leaving the table briefly to get his box. He imediantly cheered up at it's contents, Gilbird being awoken instantly and the iron cross being put on right after.

"There's more, an entire cellar actually, but you need to make it last until we find a way to get more. We can show you your room after breakfast." Rena said, tossing her empty bottle in the trash.

Prussia glanced the girl up and down before leering over her, "I'd much rather if just you showed me to my room, then i can show you my five meters. What do you say?" Rena squeaked and blushed furiously when the albino unbashedly gripped her breast with his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY TWIN!" Riley shrieked angrily, kicking the man away from the girl, who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"OW! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Prussia yelled, scrambling to his feet as Riley lunged at him. Riley cursed violently as she slamed into the floor, but had slid forward enough that she was able to latch onto the man's leg. Prussia growled angrily when she bit him, squirming out her grasp and lashing out at the other, but America tackled him before any contact was made. Riley cheered on America as the two nations faught on the kitchen floor, rolling into broken wood and spilt beer as each tried to cause as much physical harm as possibly, whether it be by punching, kneeing, elbowing, kicking, biting, hell even _scratching._

Rena appeared, after Prussia had landed a solid hit to America and America had winded Prussia by a knee to the albino's gut, promptly splashing the three with a large pot filled with ice water. "Food's done." Was her only explination to their outraged whining/shouting. Just as she got everyone to sit down in an uneasy truce, Rena cussed. The bell rang.

"What? We're _trying _to have a relaxing breakfast." She growled, opening the door.

"Another dilivery." The man stated, cursing when the door was slamed in his face, but he turned and left, content with the knowledge that that girl was going to be having a dificult time as more units were due to arrive.

"America! Box, living room, now!" Rena shouted furiously, wrenching the front door open again and snatching the Manual up as the two nations and girl came out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe~ Sorry!**

_School is almost over, so the teachers are pumping out last minute projects_

**And prepping up for end of the tests/exam/thingies**

_..you make yourself sound so smart sometimes..._

**He-**

We own nothing.

* * *

><p>"So? Who is it?" Riley asked excitedly as America set the box down, Prussia muttered something about it better be someone less unawesome then the people there already. Rena didn't reply, but grabbed the slightly smaller box and checking it's contents. A small click was heard, and she pulled back after closing and replacing the box, tucking the amunition away.<p>

"America, hide." Rena said, taking a deep breath before screaming, "HELP! FELICIANO WAS CAPTURED BY THE ENEMY!" Angered shouts and cursing came from the box before it, there's really no other way to describe it, _exploded, _revealing a pissed Ludwig unit.

Prussia perked up, "West! Hell yeah, you're more awesome then these people! Though not as awesome as me of course!" Germany paused in his tirade to look at the prussian.

Riley waved and greeted the blond, Rena stared mournfully at the distroyed crate remains, "Is there any of you who wake up normally? Or cleanly for that matter?"

"Sorry.." Germany said, flushing slightly as he started cleaning the mess.

"Leave until after breakfast." Rena sighed, "America, it's ok to come out now. Riley make him a plate."

Riley sniffed, "Does '_him_' have a name?"

"I-" Prussia cut off his brother, "Of course West has a name! He's the not-as-awesome-but-still-more-awesome-then-you-because-he's-my-little-brother personification of Germany!" Riley nodded and darted into the kitchen, Prussia dragging his protesting brother after.

"Well...that was interesting..?" Rena trailed, "And now i'm talking to myself. Thank's guys i feel the love." She grumbled, walking into the kitchen and sitting between Riley and America. Prussia was between America and Germany.

"Ready?" Riley asked, picking up a fork.

"Set?" Rena said, picking up her utensil also.

"GO!" America shouted and the American Trio proceeded to inhail their food, disturbing the germans next to them.

"Hell ya trick! I won!" Rena yelled, slamming her fork and knife down besides her not clean plate. America and Riley following suit seconds later, albeit disapointedly.

"Americans.."Prussia grumbled somewhat disgusted, Germany seemed highly disturbed by the whole ordeal.

Riley looked up, a face of concentration appearing, "Not-as-awesome-but-still-more-awesome-then-I-because-you-are-Prussia's-little-brother personification of Germany, whew thats a mouthful! Can i call you Germany for short?" she asked.

"You are the reason America is thought stupid." Rena groaned, forhead slamming onto the table with an audiable thud, said nation was entirely unconcerened as he had gotten another plate of food.

Germany stared at Riley before deciding it was _just not worth it_ and answered, "_Ja,_ very creative." Prussia looked like he was going to say something, but only grunted as his larger brother roughly elbowed his side.

Riley, looking extrodinarilly pleased with her 'wit', grinned and spoke to the two who had started eating, "Germany, Prussia, after breakfast we can show you to your rooms! Rena here will clean!"

"What! I never agreed to that!" Rena cried outraged.

"You older~ It's your resposibility~" Riley sang.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything! You're younger, that means i'm incharge!" Rena argued.

"I'm taller!" Riley yelled.

"Yea, tall enough to hit the same tree branch ever freakin' day we go to school!" Rena countered.

"Are you calling me stupid!" Riley cried.

"If the freakin cone fits!" Rena growled.**_(1)_**

"_Bruder,_ shouldn't we do something?" Germany asked his older brother, because he has been here longer and would probably know if this was normal. Like France and England...then again Germany wasn't sure those two could fit in the same sentance with 'normal'.

"Hush West, i wanna see this." Prussia shushed, waving away his brother's concerns. Because really, when two chicks are about to fight in front of you, do not question it, just enjoy it.

And America? He had decided that nobody else was going to have any more, so might as well eat the rest to save Riley's cooking from going to waste. It was what a Hero would do, plus it was polite, maybe Iggy would see he wasn't rude now! Though it'd help if he was actually here...

"Rena! Oh My God! School!" Riley exclaimed.

Rena stalled a moment as she tried to ajust to the gear change, "Yea? What about it?"

"We have school tomarrow! What are we going to do with these guys!" Riley cried, flailing madly.

"..ermm...take them with us?" Rena trailed uncertainly.

"Really! Can America be in my class!" Riley cried, hugging her country.

"..yes..go show them around, i'll clean up then start making calls to the school and enrolling them." Rena said, standing. Riley cheered and pushed the three nations out of the kitchen.

Rena decided to do the dishes, then dragging the destroyed wood out back to be burned on a later date, then mopping the beer and small splatters of blood. Once she was done she went to the house phone and dialed the school.

"Hello, I'm calling to enroll-"

"Hello? Yes, what do you need?"

"I'm calling to enroll a few-"

"I'm sorry, we don't need eggroll stew."

"What? No, i'm calling to enroll a few students."

"Oh! You want to enroll students? What are their names?"

"Alfred Jones,"

"All fried bones?"

"No, Alfred Jones. A-L-F-R-E-D J-O-N-E-S."

"My what a lovely name! Any reason you called sir?"

"I. AM. A. GIRL. I would like to enroll three students; Alfred Jones, Gilbert Beillschmidt-"

"Hill kurt Wheel schmidt? My, what an inventive mother you are!"

"I'm no-...yes i have gotten many compliments on that."

"Who else?"

"Ludwig-"

"What's too big?"

"ARGH!" Rena screamed in frustration.

"No need to yell ma'am, my ears work just fine."

As her head slamed into the wall, Rena decided she _hated _office people.

* * *

><p><strong>1) <em>Ya know those 'dunce' hats that are shaped like a cone?<em>**

_**A/N:**_

_**This one is based off **JoKer-Neal** 's **LUDWIG User Manual_

**Check it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aha! A review**

_There was two_

**!**

_I believe she's frothing at the mouth, so lets get started. And thank you for reviewing. I think i get you with the _"your Riley may be very different to mine, but they are still Riley" _she's annoying -and getting weird foam/drool on me- but i'd still love her no matter what. _

We own nothing.

* * *

><p>Rena decided she liked Germany best. He helped. He didn't grope her. He didn't go into her room in the middle of the night scared to sleep alone. Though that would be golden to see.. He didn't need to be draged out of bed and herded to take a shower and dressed. <em>He wasn't clinging to her trying to get out of going to school!<em>

"Riley! America! Get off! You are going whether you like it or not!" Rena cried lashing out at them. Prussia was no better, though he wasn't clinging to her, he considered school not awesome enough for him.

"Prussia, the cellar is locked. And large, so if you go in alone you'll most likely be lost. If you go, i'll give you the key and show you where the beer is, but you have to continue going. America, grandpa was a nerd, i'll let you see his comic book collection, plus all your classes are with Riley." Rena said, 'cuz when all else fails, bribe them.

She then scowled at the remaining person and smack the back of her head, "Riley, you have to go. You have absolutely no choice. You are going to school if i have to drag you there."

Riley pouted, but let go to stand next to America. Rena groaned as soon as she opened the front door, another box was waiting for them.

Grabing the manual she flipped to removal and read aloud,

"Play Japanese, Korean or Cantonese music near the box. To the first, he will call happily for Japan; to the second, he will yell for Korea to shut up; for the third, he will bust out of the box and search for his youngest brother. After whichever response, he will turn to you and ask where whichever of his brothers are, and you can reprogram him.

We're playing japanese music." With that, Rena wrestled her laptop from her backpack and searched youtube for a song, not really paying attention.

"Kiku!" China called and Rena opened the box.

"Japan's not here, but he will be eventually it seems. We're going to school, wanna go?" Rena asked as the nation climbed out.

"Sure! My name is Yao Wang and i am the personfication of China-aru!" China greeted.

"I'm Riley, thats my twin Rena! You know the rest right?" Riley asked.

"America! When are you going to pay me back!" China cried advancing angrily on said nation.

"Rena! We need to get to school earlier now to enroll China and show us our classes!" America cried, trying to change the subject.

"Oh my god, you are right! Shoot! Come on, we're running to school then!" Rena yelled darting off to the north, America following imediantly and the rest a bit hesitantly. Riley had asked Germany to put the box inside before locking the house and running after.

-FF-

"And you are..?" An elderly lady with too noticibly dyed hair, and an odd musty/stale perfume cloud floating around her asked.

"I'm the one who called yesterday to enroll Alfred Jones, Gilbert Beillschmidt, and Ludwig Beillschmidt. I have another to add." Rena stated.

"Oh, would you be enrolling your beautiful daughter along with your sons Ma'am?" The lady asked.

Rena glared at her, "That is Yao Wang, and he is a boy."

"My, i never knew sex changes we're so regular! Two in one family!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, well nothing says bonding then a sex change between family." Rena said sarcastically.

"Oh! Look at all them! There's such a variety!" She cried.

"Yes, can you believe they're quintuplits?" Rena asked, glowering at her.

"Wow! And you don't even look a day over forty!" She 'complimented'.

Rena's eye twitched, "Why thank you, i do try watching my figure, for it seems no one else does these days, i'm sure _you_ know the feeling." Rena ignored the woman's affronted look and contiued speaking. " About my 'gender confused daughter', may i have his schedual, 'she' has the same information as his 'brothers' and would be very pleased if he could stay with them so that he doesn't get picked on."

"Oh my, You poor dear you! Of course!" She cried, typing furiously then wheeling her chair over to pick up the newly printed paper and going back to deposite it in Rena's out streched hand.

"I'm sure that was alot of work, we apreciate it." Rena snarled sarcastically before herding the five outside.

They made it down the hallway before Prussia burst with laughter, "That was awesome! I didn't know you'd have it in you kid!"

Rena grinned at him, "There's alot of thing ya don't know 'bout me, _Gilbert._"

"Me and Ame- ack! Alfred have P.E. first! So we gotta go get him clothes!" Riley said, dragging America away with promises to meet during lunch.

"Ok, anyone asks about your clothes, you guys are history nerds-" Rena said.

"Oi! The awesome that is me is anything but a nerd!" Prussia complained.

"History fanatics, better? We'll get you clothes later. We have English first, joy." Rena continued, leading them upstairs to the second level then to the south.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And back to <em>**_Lolidictator_**_!_**

**_About Rena and the office lady; we personally think it's funny, but are curious about your guys' thoughts! Should we include more encounters or this be the last? 'Cuz if we do, anyone wanna sugest a name?_**

**_Next one will be school and classes!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aha! A review**

_You going to do this every time?_

**Uh-uh it annoys you, so maybe**

We own nothing.

* * *

><p>"We're doing football right now." Riley said as America came out of the boy's locker room dressed in his new P.E. clothes.<p>

"Awesome!" America cheered then striked a pose, "As the Hero, it is my job to make sure we win!"

"Alright, now lets have you meet the teacher~" Riley giggled, leading him away.

**-Rena-**

"Come on, maybe if we sit in the back he wont notice us." Rena mumbled, pushing the three nations toward the back of her classroom.

"Rena~ I see you brought new students to class with you, care to introduce them." the teacher called from his desk.

"I would, but i think they can handle introductions by themselves. Besides if i were to speak for them that would be a direct violation of the First Amendment of the American Constitution, that everyone is allowed freedom of speach." Rena looked at her teacher, ignoring Prussia's silent laughter, and continued."As an American is it not your duty to help your state uphold the rules and regulation set by our forefathers?"

"Alright already! You don't have to speak, sit down." the teacher groaned. Rena smiled at her staring classmates and pulled an imaginary hat offf her head to give a mock bow to her audiance before sitting down.

"What was that?" Prussia whispered from her left.

"I believe it was a restatement and refrazed version of our constitution's first amendment followed by a faux bow." Rena drawled, earning a snort from the german to her right.

"No, why you acting so much less unawesome then before?" he persisted.

"Well, at home i'm incharge so i have to be mature or Riley would burn down the house. At school, i'm just another student who really doesn't want to be here." Rena explained, "But it is required, so while im stuck in this institution set on breeding hormones and other such unsavory human extracts, i might as well have fun with messing with the teachers."

**-Riley-**

"Wow! You're so good Am- Alfred!" Riley cheered as the two walked towards the locker rooms together.

America puffed out his chest, "Well, i _am _the Hero!" he stated loudly, gaining the attention of other students, to which he just grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

"We got History next! In F23, i'll meet you in front of the Gym ok?" Riley asked before running.

"History, that'll be easy! After all, I AM THE HERO!" America declared, striking a 'hero' pose in the hallway.

**-Rena-**

"Biology, C12. You guys came in time for disections." Rena commented as she herded them out of the 'A' area and down two flights, yes there were classes underground, to the 'C' area. Prussia was beside her, the two having bonded over plans on pranking the teacher and possibly the office lady, that resulted with China and Germany being forced together lest they be a third wheel.

The two were having a polite conversation of the class previous and what they could expect from the next, them having been the only of the group to actually pay attention. Germany even going as far as -shudder- taking _notes_, granted they were on the board but who cares for those petty details?

**-Riley-**

"Come on Alfred! We're going to be late! Then we'll get sent to detention! Then Rena will get mad and not let us eat! Then we'll have to steal food and get caught and sent to jail! Oh my god! I can't go to jail!" Riley shrieked, on the verge of hyperventalating as she ran beside her country to the 'F' area that was up TWO flights of stairs and ACROSS school.

America laughed then scooped the girl up and raced off at a faster pace, back tracking when Riley screamed he missed the turn.

**-Rena-**

"Gilbert stop that is disturbing-aru!" China cried as Prussia stabbed their frog and treated it as a puppet making little noises that he deemed apropriate for frogs.

"Mon chere~" the frog 'spoke' bouncing towards China.

"Aha~ I get it! A frog speaking french!" Rena laughed, and Prussia grinned at her before continuing with his 'torture'. Germany was talking with the teacher about if she wanted the homework written or typed, _honestly._

**-Riley-**

"Yes! We wont be going to jail! Now to math!" Riley cheered, America grinned and gave her a thumbs up saying that's what heroes did.

"Hey, do you have any friends? 'Cuz you've only been around me." America asked as they walked into class.

"Nope! It's just Rena and me~" Riley chirped, sitting down and taking out a notebook, ripping paper and giving them to America, "We need to get you school stuff.."

**-Rena-**

There was really only one thought going through Rena's head as they raced around the track, '_Holy shit angry german!'_

She wasn't sure exactly _what_ triggered it, but Germany was now in training mode and was chasing her and the other two nations around the track.

"I can't do this-aru~" China panted starting to slow down.

"No! Don't give up Yao!" Rena cried, grabbing the struggling nation's wrist and forcing him from collapsing.

"This is completely unawesome." Prussia grunted, as the two dragged China araound and around the track with Germany shouting behind them.

"DON"T SLOW DOWN!"

"Ack!"Rena cried, forcing the trio to double their previous speed.

**-Lunch-**

"Rena! Are you ok?" Riley gasped as the girl collapsed next to her twin, legs no longer capable of supporting her.

"Riley, you are never ever ever allowed to work out with Ludwig." Rena groaned, flopping onto her back and trying to just seep into the ground, her limbs sure felt like they could. Germany had the decentcy to look slightly ashamed, but you could tell he was happy with what he did, and Rena had to admit that that _was_ her best run time ever.

"Dudes! We're on a roof! How awesome is that!" America cried.

"Don't steal my word Alfredo!" Prussia yelled, leg lashing out tiredly in America's general direction. China, who they had to literally drag all the way here, was laying down with a Shinatty-chan doll he was using as a pillow.

"Alfredo? Isn't that like a suace that goes on pasta?" Riley asked, to which Germany nodded.

"...so...how about them squirels?" Riley started awkwardly. America had been sent on a food run, Rena, Prussia, and China were still flopped across the ground, and Germany had decided to just get the homework out of the way now.

"They are tree rats." Rena glowered, "And they have an unhealthy obsession with nuts."

"Aha~ H-how about this weather, crazy huh?" Riley tried again.

"It's the same as yesterday, and the day before, what's so crazy?" Rena interjected.

"You're just a constant downer, huh?" Riley muttered.

"Blue unicorns don't exist Riley~" Rena chirped. **_(1)_**

"The Hero has arrived!" America cried, kicking the door open, disregarding the fact it may have dented the wall, carring armfuls of food.

"Anything _healthy_ in there?" Rena asked, eying the bags of chips and candy.

"Of course! This one says _watermelon_!" America cried, tossing a bag of candy at the girl.

"It has an _artificial _before it and _flavoring _after it. At least you didn't get the cafeteria food." Rena said, ripping the watermelon flavored sour candies open and eating them.

Riley nodded frantically, "Last time we did, mine, like, _crawled away._ Rena's secreted this wierd brown-green puss and deflated with a 'whomph!'" Rena shuddered, the horrors of cafeteria food.

"So the cooks british?" America asked, flopping down after tossing everyone something.

"Worse.." Riley paused, America gasped and leaned forward conspiratorially. The others looked at the girl with mild interest, or horror if you considered China's face, Germany even looking away from his homework. "He's a-a a _british-american_.." Riley then fell back, acting as though that single sentance had drained all of her energy.

Germany shook his head and went back to his work, Rena rolled her eyes, America faceplanted, Prussia booed before laughing at America, and China was frozen in apparent terror.

"Ya know, you could have done it in history?" Rena commented as the blond german gave the stuff he had barrowed from her back. "We really need to get you guys school stuff today also."

"RING!"

"See ya! We got English!" Riley yelled, dragging America away.

"Meet up at the front of the school!" Rena shouted after them. "Come on, we got Geometry."

**-Riley-**

"What do you mean we're lost!" America cried.

"I don't know where we are!" Riley sobbed, "I can't go to jail!"

"The Hero can't either!" America yelled.

"GET OUT OF THE LIBRARY!"

**-Rena-**

"He want us to _sing?_" Germany asked.

"Yes, if you refuse you do it before the class, alone." Rena said.

"_X is equal to negative B_

_plus or minus the square root_

_of B squared minus 4ac_

_all over 2a~"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Again!"

"Fuck."

**-Riley-**

"I still can't believe this school has a library!" Riley 'whispered' to America.

"I know, and no comics!" America 'whispered' back.

"You two quiet and pay attention!"

"Ack! Don't take me to jail!" Riley cried, ducking under the desk. America jumped up to defend her from the 'vilan' that was personified as their biology teacher.

**-Rena-**

"Do you learn _anything_ in this class?" Germany asked, half the class was asleep (including the teacher), some were on their phones, others playing games (electronical or otherwise), and even a couple quickly heading toward second base.

Rena stared at him blankly, "I learned a card game called Bullshit, that count?"

Prussia "Keses"ed and China groand, Germany sighed and rubbed his face as Rena copied his notes(and homework, but he didn't know that).

"We seperate next period, Yao has culinary, Ludwig has autoshop and Gilbert has Ceramics with me." Rena said.

"What! Why is the awesome me with you!" Prussia complained.

"I don't trust you to _not _set fire to or explode the school." she retorted sharply.

**-Riley-**

"Last class~" Riley sighed happily, pencil scratching across her papper carefully. America was doodling a comic that was an over exageration of their school day, inculed were; robot football players, him heroicly carring Riley to history(with a cape of course), him defending her from the fire-breathing science teacher, them fighting the library-hag with her army of paper people(which were obviously the only reason anybody would be in a library if they were vanquishing the paper people or captured, because who _reads? Henestly!_) and the zombie cafeteria lady(or guy, not too sure about that one..).

**-Germany-**

With all his homework finished, Germany allowed himself to enjoy being around others that liked(_loved,_ but he's in denile, poor poor man.) cars as much as him. He had grown fond of a brown-haired teen and had also made quick friends, the fact that said teen had declared that the only kinds of cars worth driving were german had absolutely no effect on that.

**-China-**

China was in heaven, or at least the closest you could get in america. The kitchens were so-so big! And he got along great with the rest of his team, each doing their job efficiantly that they were the first to finish the lab.

**-Rena-**

"Your fault." Prussia grumbled as he sat next to Rena outside of the class they had been kicked out of.

"I tried to stop you from putting a scoring tool on a freshman's seat! A Freshman! Leave the little twerps alone, they get messed with enough as is." Rena glowered at the albino, who just snorted and turned his back on her.

**"RING!"**

"Kese~ Beat ya here West!" Prussia laughed from his spot against the wall. Germany twitched but other wise ignored him, opting to stand next to Rena, Prussia scowled and went to bother China as he arrived at the group.

"THE HERO- AND SIDEKICK- IS HERE!" America yelled, skidding to a stop and striking a pose, Riley mimicking him.

"Ok...well, we're going into town so..." Rena trailed, walking away. She shoved Prussia away, still sore about being kicked out of her favorite class, and chose to walk beside Germany she did like him best after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry but school's out next...thursday, but next week is finals week so it REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_sabliminal messaging much?_

_**1) Charlie the Unicorn 3 , youtube it~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sophmore(s); <strong>

**Riley & America:**

P.E. - **Gym**

World History - **F23**

Algerbra I - **B3**

Lunch

English - **A43**

Biology -**C12**

Art - **T7**

**Junior(s);**

**Rena & Prussia:**

English - **A44**

Biology - **C12**

P.E. - **Gym**

Lunch

Geometry - **B5**

American History - **F4**

Ceramics- **T3**

**Germany:**

English - **A44**

Biology - **C12**

P.E. - **Gym**

Lunch

Geometry -**B5**

American History - **F4**

Autoshop - **T2**

**China:**

English -**A44**

Biology - **C12**

P.E. - **Gym**

Lunch

Geometry - **B5**

American History - **F4**

Culinary - **T10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aha! A review**

_Mmm, i love him too~ Germany's my favorite character._

**She's kinda yea, cuz she finally got my easter bunny preasent and it was huge, up to her knees. **

_Ate it in three hours._

**How she didn't throw up is a mystery.**

We own nothing.

**((About the classes havinging letters before them, my school has rooms in different areas. The areas are seperated by letters, like A would be all math classes or T all constuctive electives. My Twin says hers goes by numbers, i think its weird because a 200 room could be near the 300s.))**

* * *

><p>"School stuff first, then cloths." Rena said, "You each can pick out a backpack, a binder, three folders, a pencil case, calculator, highlighters, pens, pencils, two packets of lined paper- collage ruled 'cuz you get more space- and sticky notes."<p>

Germany nodded and walked off to the paper section, draging his brother along so he wouldn't do anything. America and Riley walked away to choose a 'hero-worthy' backpack and China went to look at a folder that had a panda on it. Rena blinked then shrugged, deciding she could restock also.

The group eventually met up at the front, though Prussia seemed to be running from his brother, and Rena payed for their stuff. America had chosen a backpack that had the Superman emblem on it, a blue binder and pencil case, and his folders were of different heroes (Superman, Batman, and Flash).

China chose a furry panda as a backpack, a white binder and pencil case, and his folders were of Hello Kitty. Germany got a black backpack(though it had alot of zippers and pockets), white folder, grey pencil case, and a black, red, and yellow folders. Prussia had a white backpack(that he drew on with sharpie to make his flag), white pencil case and binder that declared his awesomeness, and folders with pictures of dogs or chicks.

Deciding best not to ask, Rena ushered them outside and to a clothing store. "Six pants, seven shirts, three jackets, ten-twelve socks, as much underwear as you think you need but i'm sure you're all potty trained, ten or less undershirts, two pairs of pajamas, and one 'dress up' outfit." She said, "Riley, you stay."

Riley whined about unfairness, but Rena glared and smacked her, the nations decided this was the best time to get away. "Fine! But i'm going with you." Rena said, and Riley cheered before dragging the other girl off to choose skirts.

"No Riley, i refuse to wear pink!" Rena cried, holding onto the dressing room door.

"Aww, you'd look so cute!" Riley cooed, tugging at her legs,this is how the others found them.

"Help me!" Rena shouted, and America complied(though he was excited to show Riley his Pjs.). "Pink is evil."

"No! It's cute!" Riley.

"It would look good." Prussia snickered.

"Then _you_ try wearing it!" Rena snarled, slamming the offending cloth into the albino's chest before storming to the cash register. In her angered state, Rena wasn't paying much attention to the cloths, only catching glimpses of shirts with Mario and Luigi or chick Pjs.

When that was finished, Rena left, leaving the bags for them to pick up. "I hate shopping, it takes forever. C'mon, we should get home and eat." Rena said, wandering down the road that led to their previously abandond house.

At Rena's insistance and Germany's backing, he thought it would be good exercise, the group ended up jogging back to the house. Riley and America dragged China away to have a study group to finish homework, which seemed not to be getting far if the random outbursts of "You can't hit me, im the hero!" coming from their general direction.

Rena had gotten a book to read, _Life as we knew it_, about a meteor that crashed into the moon and pushed it closer to earth, disrupting the natural ballance. Prussia, having stolen Rena's homework and copied when they were kicked out of class, had disapeared into his room to write in his journals. Thus, Germany was left to do the cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>Next one someone new arrives and more school!<strong>

_And that office lady.._

**Sorry for the shortness.**

_Look for Rena's book though, it's really good!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews yay~ **

_Such an innocent color evil chooses to masqurade as, eh?_

**Pink is a fine color!**

_There is a sequal! I never knew! Thanks, i gotta find it now!_

**...*cough*Nerd*cough***

WE own NoTHiNG

* * *

><p>"Ok, so were not doing the national anthem, i rather him speak in a language i understood. And i don't wanna go shopping...Hey, Germany and Prussia stand back." Rena said waving them back, "Russia has Lithuania!"<p>

"Leave Liet alone you fatty!" The, already unlatched, side of the box slamed open as a fuming FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ unit emearged.

Rena's eye twitched, "Oh my god! I love your outfit!" Riley squeald, causing some of the nations around her to wince.

Germany and Prussia groaned in union, though only the elder spoke, "Fuck, Poland's here." America looked unsure if he should start laughing, and China was cooking breakfast.

Poland looked hesitant for a moment before speaking, "I know, pink is like toats ah-sum!" Riley giggled and Prussia looked murderous at his word being used in such a disgraceful way.

"Well were going to school, Feliks, wanna stay with Riley in your classes?" Rena asked interupting the two's fanshon discussion.

"Puh-leaz, with her fashon sense, we could, like, be BFs! But Liet comes first cuz we've, like, been BFs Forever so he's my BFF!" Poland declared, before scooting closer to Riley.

"Alright then..."Rena mumbled, "You two can go out after school to get you stuff, we need to leave now to get you in." With that she went outside and led the way to school after locking the door.

Her and Prussia, having made up, were walking together trying to decide if they were willing to deal with the smell if they put boiled eggs into the air vents at school. Germany and China were talking about homework, class work and also about the differences and similarities about german and chinese food. Poland and Riley were having rappid conversations about fashon and color schemes. America, feeling utterly left out lagged behind the group.

Poland stared at the girl, as she talked to the office lady. Rena was one step away from blatantly mocking the woman, not that he blamed her really that woman just called her old and fat.

"I know you are being worked _so hard_ sitting in your little chair, sending students to hand out notes and staring at your computer, but my _children_ are going to be late for class if you don't _hurry up!_" Rena snarled, barely keeping her voice below a shout. The woman winced but obidiantly hurried and soon Poland had his own schedual.

"I put you in drama, ok?" Rena said handing the paper over once they were out the office. "Have a good day, try and stay out of trouble on your first day. Avoid cafeteria food and that weird dude with red, yellow and purple hair." She turned and prodded her group to their first class, leaving Riley to take Poland to get clothes, poor America forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so we got most of the promises, class is the next one, we cut it here last time so it seemed like a good place.<strong>

_We couldn't find a manual for Poland at all, or at least in english, so that one made me look up him, his traits, clips, and fictions to see what was expected of him to be. Is Poland ok?_

**I'm kinda fond of Poland~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sophmore(s); <strong>

**Poland:**

P.E. - **Gym**

World History - **F23**

Algerbra I - **B3**

Lunch

English - **A43**

Biology -**C12**

Drama - **T21**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe~ Sorry for the confusion~**

_I know poor America...he'll be geting a friend soon!_

**Hush! You're gonna give it away!**

WE own NoTHiNG

* * *

><p><strong>-Riley-<strong>

Riley and Poland had opted to sit in the bleachers as they continued their discusion, they were currently discussing Flapper wear.

America, though being the most knoledgable about Flappers as the origonated in his country, was not offered to take part. Grumbling he went to the feild, time to take on some robots.

**-Rena-**

"So we are going to do this?" Prussia whispered.

"Yeah." I nodded, "We can boil eggs when we get home and take them to school early to put in the vents."

Germany decided that it was best not to get involved and returned his attention to the lecture.

**-Riley-**

"Puh-leaz, Polish style is ,like, so much better then french. We are ah-sum after all." Poland said.

"But Paris is like the fashion capital!" Riley defended.

"So? Doesn't make them, like, better then us or anything." Poland retorted.

"Alfred, what do you think?" Riley asked.

"Puh-leaz, you can't trust his sense! Do you, like, not see how he dresses himself?" Poland interrupted.

**-Rena-**

"Does this school have a water tank connected to the sprinklers?" Prussia asked.

"I don't know, why?" I said looking at him.

"Dye." He supplied, and I grinned as i understood.

"We'll find out." I promised, "History."

**-Riley-**

"2x!" America said after the teacher called on him, he was sitting near the front, Riley and Poland taking the two empty seats in the back.

He was doing well, taking notes, answering the questions correctly...but still he'd rather be doing poorly as yeasterday, at least _then_ he wasn't lonely.

**-Rena-**

We were expecting it this time, but that did not make it any less scary.

"HURRY UP AROUND THAT TRACK!" ...and Germany was screaming again, there was a twist though. We weren't the only ones he was chasing, the rest of our P.E. class were subjected to his extreams as we were.

China was holding up better this time now, we didn't need to drag him.

"Hey, i'm Rena." I said, introducing myself to the teen who ran beside me.

He raised a brown eyebrow, "Rena? Isn't that more of a nick name?"

"You would think, but i guess my parents had no naming skills." I replied with a shrug.

He laughed and shook his head, "My names Ray-"

"DON'T SLOW DOWN!"

"Ah..sorry about him..he's just.." I trailed off sheepishly as we ran faster from Germany.

"Over enthusiastic about exercise?" Ray offered.

"Well i was thinking manic, or crazy, but i guess thats polieter." I said and he laughed.

**-Lunch-**

"So, hows your day been?" Riley asked as everyone was seated on the roof. Germany, the talented overachiever, was eating as he did his hoework.

"Rena made a friend!" China said.

"W-what? I did not!" Rena sputtered.

"Then you were being stalked by that mass of unawesomeness?" Prussia acused.

Rena growled, "His name is Ray! Not mass of unawesomeness!"

"So you did meet someone!" Riley squealed.

"I can't believe you ditched the awesome me." Prussia sniffed.

"Puh-lease! She, like, needs to get a BF!" Poland cried causing Rena to flush.

"I do not!" Rena yelled.

"So, you need, like, a GF?" Poland asked puzzled.

"The awesome me would approve of that." Prussia nodded, after all it would be two girls...

"Don't drool, _bruder_." Germany commented, not looking up as Prussia quickly swiped said drool away.

"What! No! I Don't need to date anyone! Regardless of gender!" Rena shrieked, completely mortified.

"Hey! You can't force into anything! It's not right!" China said.

America nodded, "No picking on my citizens Feliks!"

**-Riley-**

"Isn't it, like, 'I' before 'E' always," Poland said rolling his eyes at the teacher, "everyone, like, knows that!"

"Riley what is the plural of Box?"

"Boxes."

"Ox?"

"Oxes?"

"Alfred, what is the plural of Ox?"

"Oxen."

"Fox?"

"Foxes."

"Moose?"

"Moose."

"Goose?"

"Geese."

"Mouse?"

"Mice."

"Deer."

"Deer."

"Good."

"Goods."

"No, i ment you did good."

"oh.."

**-Rena-**

"Ludwig?"

"It's -6 plus or minus the square root of 36 minus 20. That equals 16. A 4 would come out and you'd have -6 + 4 over 2 and -6 - 4 over two. Your two answers are -1 and -5." Germany said before sitting down.

**-Riley-**

Poland and Riley were freaking out about the fact they were going to have to touch a frog, and disect it.

America was paired up with noone as the class was uneven and he offered to do it himself. It wasn't hard, he had gotten curious about the insides of anphibeans once and a poor frog had faced the same fate as this one was about to. So with learned percision, America started to cut the frog's stomach open, eying the pale organs with slight aprehension.

He glanced up and saw Rena and Prussia walking by, "Sir? Ugh..i don't feel well, may i be excused to the nurse?" America grabbed his stuff and ran out as soon as the teacher gave his consent.

**-Rena-**

China was working on homework, Germany had grown bored enough to get sucked into a card game. It was a game called '21' i believe, he seemed to be doing pretty well. Prussia and I were looking over Germany's notes as we did the homework- as Germany wouldn't hand over his and was smart enough to take his backpack with him.

As soon as we were finished we passed it to China and bid the two goodbye, we had a water tank to look for.

"Where would you keep a water tank in a school?" Prussia asked as we walked down a hallway.

"In the basement? So they wouldn't have to worry about students messing with it?" I asked.

"Right!" Prussia said, before leading the way downstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" America asked from behind, causing us to whirl around.

"Setting up for a prank." I said.

"I want in!" He cried.

"Alright! Just shush! We don't want to get caught do we?" Prussia snarled, and America shook his head. Then the three of us walked off together.

**-Riley-**

"Where'd you go? We're you really sick?" Riley asked as soon as America sat next to her in art.

He grinned and shrugged, "No, but i found out something interesting." Was all he said before starting to doodle again, leaving Riley a tad frusterated and alot curious. America ignored her, maybe he'd keep a kind of comic diary?

**-Poland-**

Poland stood onstage, where he obviously belonged, and took a deep breath before reciting;

"From fairest creatures we desire increase,  
>That thereby beauty's rose might never die,<br>But as the riper should by time decease,  
>His tender heir might bear his memory:<br>But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes,  
>Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,<br>Making a famine where abundance lies,  
>Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel:<br>Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament,  
>And only herald to the gaudy spring,<br>Within thine own bud buriest thy content,  
>And tender churl mak'st waste in niggarding:<br>Pity the world, or else this glutton be,  
>To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee."<p>

He may have not been Polish, but Shakespear was a magnificant poet.

**-Germany-**

"Hey! You're the one that was yelling at us to hurry up in PE," Ray said, looking at Germany.

Germany replied, albeit hesitantly, "_Ja_, and you're Ray, right? I'm Ludwig."

Ray grinned, "There's nothing wrong with being enthusiastic with your health. I think we're looking at different types of engines today."

Germany nodded to show he heard and understood, Ray initiated a conversation on engine performances.

**-China-**

They had made Rice pilaf and Teriyaki chicken, the also had pink lemonade to drink. As China's group were almost done with thier meal, kitchen four's pilaf caught fire. The teacher, who had been inspecting table two's chicken raced to kitchen one and grabbed the fire extinguisher. He was able to put out the fire before the fire alarms were set off.

**-Rena-**

"Stop stealing my clay! Get your own!" I growled elbowing the clay theif away from my slab.

He, of course, ignored me, "The awesome me shouldn't have to get up!"

"You are a lazy person." I stated simply before returning to my pinch pot. I was making a multi-faced jack o' lantern, halloween was my favorite holiday. Prussia was making a...bird? Maybe, those lumps could be wings potentionally.

**"RING!"**

"That was, like, so much fun!" Poland cried as Riley and America finally made it to thier meeting spot.

"I'm glad you enjoyed school Feliks! But we have shopping to do now!" Riley said and the two ran off. It was unclear exactly who was dragging who.

"Well, let's go home." Rena said. Prussia was chattering to Gilbird, who had apparently been hiding in his hair all day, Germany and China talking about their electives and Rena walked with America, who was showing her his comic diary.

"Wow, these are really good." Rena said as she looked at minitures of her, Prussia, and America sneaking around school in all black outfit. He had even drew Gilbird flying besides them in a ninja outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sorry for takin forever, but we got summer school.<strong>

_Sucks. and there will not be another shopping trip chappie, one was a bit much for me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sophmore(s); <strong>

**Poland:**

P.E. - **Gym**

World History - **F23**

Algerbra I - **B3**

Lunch

English - **A43**

Biology -**C12**

Drama - **T21**


	9. Chapter 9

WE own NoTHiNG

* * *

><p>"That's a really neat idea America." Rena complimented as she went through his comic dairy. America sat- or more acurately layed as the two were sprawled across America's room's floor- next to her, flipping through, old but still in good condition, comic books about Batman.<p>

America grinned but shushed her, "Shh! Batman is about to meet Robin!" Rena rolled her eyes, but complied.

Farther down the hall, Prussia was sprawled on his stomach over his bed, happily typing away on the keyboard of Rena's laptop- who had been awesome enough to let him barrow it so long as he didn't bug her until dinner at least- to update his blog, Gilbird resting on the bed's head board.

_"The Awesome me, along with my less-awesome sidekick, ditched class today to look for a water tank in the school. We picked up a hitch-hicker in the form of my American housemate, not awesome, but we delt with it. We decended down stairs into the basement- this school had a whole group of classes underground, it was like a dungon!- and after hiding out in a closet to avoid being caught by a janitor being scolded by the principal, we came across the tank. It wasn't very impressive and the awesome me wasn't sure if it even worked, but my american lackey acidentally pushed something and an ANCIENT computer groaned to life! The awesome me was not scared! I was just holding onto my sidekick incase she fainted or something!...Anyways, my sidekick pushed the american away and had him on watch duty so she could see exactly which sprinklers the tank was hooked up to. What was i doing? The awesome me was inspecting the tank of course! I found a small hatch that when opened revealed a cap that could be connected to a hose to refill the tank. Just as my sidekick found out which sprinklers it was hooked to, the american burst in warning of the principal and janitor coming. Thinking fast, as only awesome people can, i lifted my sidekick up and she opened the air vent before climbing in. I was up next, it being easy from my super awesome ninja skills, and together me and my sidekick pulled the lackey up before closing the vent again._

_Oh, China is calling for us to go down for dinner. _

_Written by the one and only,_

_Sir Awesome Prussia"_

China took a deep breath before shouting up the stairs for them to eat dinner, Poland and Riley having just arrived in time so they raced up stairs to place thier bags down before coming down again with the rest following. China led them to the kitchen where Germany had already set the table and served the food. He scowled at them, "Go wash up."

"But Wes-"

"NOW!" And really when Germany got like that, there was no arguing with him, exspecially when Rena backed him completely.

Once everyone was seated and started eating, Poland and Riley took it upon themselves to describe their outing.

"-and then she, like, stole the shirt i was going to get! And i was, like, puh-lease, you can't wear that kind of shirt with that much junk and not expect to be flopping all over the place!"

..Needless to say, most of them hurried to finish their dinner, exspecially when they moved onto a fight over a skirt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short, sweet, simple~<em>**

_What do you guys think of the blog? Good idea? Bad? Continue with it? _

**_Kit wouldn't let me write more about shopping._**

_That one sentance was scarring enough, pup._

**_Ooh! Next one someone new arrives!_**

_Oh, and what'd you think of the format? Better then the last chappie at home, or worse?_


	10. Chapter 10

**_We were gonna have Japan_**

_But China would have, like, kidnapped him_

WE own NoTHiNG

* * *

><p>"Who is it! Who is it!" America asked excitedly as they gathered around the box.<p>

"America-" Rena started.

"But i'm America!" America whined.

"No, i was going to say; _America shut your mouth so i can read how to get him out!_" Rena yelled the last part. "Prussia, laptop now." Prussia, decided it was wisest not to anger her more and gave her the laptop from his backpack. Going onto youtube, Rena quickly played "Saving Grace" and the 'box' started humming along until the song end and Rena opened it to reveal an ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit.

"England!" America cried before tackling England, "You're here Iggy!"

"Get off you bloody american!" England cried shoving America off.

"W-what! America! Your bloody!" Riley cried before inspecting America for blood.

"Relax, it's just a weird british word." America laughed.

"What that horrid smeel?" England asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Eggs." Prussia stated simply.

"Rile- er...Germany, you're going to enroll England." Rena said.

"Can Iggy be in my class!" America asked excitedly, and England froze in horror. Rena ignored him and nodded, better him then her afterall.

"Well, it's been great, but we have a prank to pull...so!" Prussia said before dragging Rena away to run to school.

"We should go also." Germany said, herding them out the house and locking the door, him having been deemed reliable enough to get his own key.

**[Witch Doctor]**

"We should split." Rena sugested.

"You get four i get four." Prussia agreed.

"If one of us get's caught." Rena said.

Prussia nodded solemly, "It was nice working with you."

**[Waka Laka~]**

"My-" Eye twitch. "- _mother_ is not with us. We would like to enroll Felik's twin, Arthur Kirkland." Germany said.

"Puh-lease, like i could ever be-" Poland fell silent when Germany's foot smashed his own.

"I don't know.." the lady trailed off, eying the blond german.

"_Bitte _i need to enroll him." Germany pleaded, not willing to fail at the task he was given.

She sucked in a breath, "Alright then, elective?"

"Band." England said imediantly, shoving america who was trying to convince him into art.

She nodded before typing quickly, once it was printed out she handed it to Germany, who nodded his thank you before herding them outside.

America imediantly burst into laughter, "AHAHA! She so has the hots for you Luddie!"

"I have to agree with Alfred." England said with obvious amusement as Germany sputtered and blushed scarlet.

" She, like, couldn't take her eyes off you!" Poland laughed.

China turned away to hid a smile at Germany's embaressment.

"Couger~"

Riley's statement was all it took for the five of them to burst into laughter at Germany's expense.

* * *

><p><em>Hate office people.<em>

**_Aww come on~_**

_Hate. Them. that was disturbing. Ugh._

**_Aha~ Alright, the breakers are songs we listened to while doing this._**

_Class..joy.._

**_Iggy in band!_**

_For Prussia's and Rena's adventure, i got somethin planed for that._


	11. Chapter 11

WE own NoTHiNG

* * *

><p><strong>-Riley-<strong>

Riley and Poland were in the bleachers talking about the office ladys..attachment to Germany.

America and England were playing football against eachother, though England protested greatly about 'bloody americans should play _real_ football' until America said that 'Iggy is just scard i'll beat him', thus the battle began.

Apparently american girls liked an english accent.

**-Rena-**

Prussia came in first, breathing a bit faster then normal.

Rena followed right after, slightly flushed with feathers sticking from her hair.

Germany said nothing and China was kind enough to take out the feathers.

**-Riley-**

Poland and Riley had moved onto what kind of clothes they were going to pick out for England.

America and England we're having a contest on who could answer the most questions correctly.

Current score;

America: 2

England: 3

**-Rena-**

Germany payed advid attention to the video so he could fill out the worksheet that was handed out.

Prussia was playing with Gilbird under the table.

China was brushing out Rena's hair, and Rena was staring blankly at the projector screen as she flinched occasionally at a few harsh tugs.

**-Riley-**

Score;

America: 7

England: 6

Poland and Riley were discussing about placing bets.

**-Rena-**

It seemed to be becoming a routine.

Germany entering training mode during PE, chasing them around the track.

Prussia making sure China didn't collapse while complaining how utterly unawesome it was that West would do this to his big brother.

Rena ran with Ray, the two forming a friendship over a secret love of child movies.

They were talking about _An American Tail_ at the moment, disrupted only by their heavy breathing and a screaming german.

**-Lunch-**

Germany, big surprise, was doing work.

Poland and Riley were huddled over a notebook as Riley drew what ever outfit Poland designed for England so they could have a reference for when they took him shopping later.

Prussia was listening to Rena as she told her version of the morning in soft tones, behind her China took it upon himself to re-brush her hair.

**-Riley-**

Score;

America: 9

England: 11

Poland had place a bet that England would win at the end of the day, Riley chose America. They were now discussing what they were betting.

**-Rena-**

"How would you factor 8r to the third minus 64r squared plus r minus 8? Ludwig?"

"You group them. A parenthisis around 8r squared - 64r squared then plus and another parenthisis around r-8. 8r squared can come from the first parenthisis. You combine the out sided the parenthisis and inside to get your answer of 8r squared +1 times r-8."

**-Riley-**

Score;

America: 14

England: 13

Poland has to clean Riley's room.

They decided on a rematch tomarrow.

**-Rena-**

This time Germany was playing a game called 'Slap Jack'.

Prussia and Rena were working off Germany's notes again while China braided Rena's hair.

**-Riley-**

"We won!" Riley laughed.

"What'd you expect! I'm the hero!" America cried.

**-Poland-**

They were doing mirror execises.

Poland's eye twitched as he was forced to copy a teen doing the 'robot'.

**-England-**

England's fingers glided over the stings of the acoustic guitar he was provided with.

It was a good instament yes, but it wasn't his and that just wasn't the same.

He sighed softly, closing his eyes as he listened to the rest play.

**-Germany-**

Germany and Ray paired up, working on refitting their car's tire's rims.

As a class long project, groups were to reconstruct a old broken car into a clean, new-looking, one that could run.

**-China-**

After the fire incident, the class was forced to watch videos and take notes on kitchen safety.

China was not pleased, neither was his table.

**-Rena-**

Rena ignored the Prussia beside her as she created the first face on her pinch pot, pocking holes for a nose, scoring on almond eyes with oval pupils, gently carving away to reveal an empty smile before scoring pre-made teeth into it- they were jagged, crooked and one even had a hole.

Prussia used a needle tool to carve little feathered details and scales on the bird's feet.

**"RING!"**

"That was enjoyable." England commented and the others nodded their agreement.

"Are you making Gilbird?" Rena asked.

Prussia nodded, "It shall be awesome."

"We're, like, kidnapping Arthur for shopping!" Was all the warning that was given before Riley and Poland dragged anstruggling England away.

"Er...i guess we should go home now.." Germany suggested awkardly and they gave their consent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Done!<em>**

_I decided to have all their adventures recorded in Prussia's blog, 'cuz i think it's funner on how he words thing~_

**_..and she's a tease._**

_Am not!_

**_There's a poll on who should come next~_**

_Check it out, and vote!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sophmore;<strong>

**England:**

P.E. - **Gym**

World History - **F23**

Algerbra I - **B3**

Lunch

English - **A43**

Biology -**C12**

Band - **16**


	12. Chapter 12

WE own NoTHiNG

* * *

><p>Prussia was in his room on the computer, updating his blog. He glanced at the entry from yesterday he posted after dinner.<p>

_"The vents didn't leave us with much room, and it was warm from our combined body heat and breathing. It was unawesome being squished between them, but we made do with it as we wiggled away. My sidekick led the way, making me wonder if she's done this kind of thing before, and we climbed up. Spreading our body to climb up through the vents, it was completely unawesome to have to spread my legs with the american behind me. But what made it bearable was that my sidekick had her legs spread above me and her crazy twin had forced her into a skirt today. Aparrently she's a fan of blue underwear._

_..._

_Anyways. We kept going on until we found the closet we hid our stuff in. The american went down first then the awesome me and finally my sidekick. We made it with enough time to re-compose ourselves before the bell rang._

_I should avoid going into air vents._

_Signed,_

_The awesome that is Prussia"_

Lower down, in the larger bathroom, China had taken Rena hostage so he could play with her hair.

"Owie!" Rena winced as he pulled her hair too tightly.

"You look so cute in pig-tails!" China gushed.

'Their called pig-tails how can they be cute?' Rena thought scornfully.

Out in the living room America had taken over and was watching old Batman movies, occasionally striking poses.

In the kitchen Germany was cooking; steak, potatoes, corn, and home made bread were for dinner tonight. He was considering cake also, but dismissed the thought. Maybe friday.

Prussia sniffed, smiling at what he smelled, "West is making bread, it's always better when it comes right from the oven." he told Gilbird, who chirped cheerfully in reply.

_"We went early this morning to set up. We divided, each taking four eggs. I went to the lower levels, and my sidekick took the upper._

_Three eggs were easy to set, nobody was at school yet, but the fourth was tricky. I was crawling around the vents and i happened to make my way over the office. That was the most hilarious thing i ever saw! That old hag was hitting on West! I bet that creeper was undressing him and he never even noticed. Kesese~! I think it's time to give West the Talk. __Anyways, i left my final egg over the old hag and left. _

_My sidekick put one over each locker room, the awesome should have done that, she wouldn't say much about it just mumbled something like 'i can never unsee that' then she turned green so i decided i really did not want to know. The next one was over the teacher's lounge, apparently our PE teacher and History teacher are dating..or just having a long-term fling. She had trouble on the last one, over drama, and she fell through. She landed in the costume area, i'm not sure i want to know why they have a bird costume. She stuffed the egg in the beak and ran out._

_Signed,_

_The Awesome Prussia."_

"Do not let them take me shopping again, _please_." England pleaded, collapsing into a chair at the table.

Germany offered a half-smile in sympathy before sticking his head out to call after Poland and Riley taking bags upstair, "Oi! Go tell everyone to wash up and come down for dinner!"

Poland ran up stairs and Riley saluted before following.

"Dinner? Thank god!" Rena gasped, squirming out of China's hold and darting into the kitchen, opting to wash in the kitchen along with England and Germany. Prussia came pounding down the stairs and dropped into a seat, drying his hands on his shirt. China came in then Poland followed by Riley.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the wait<em>**

_anyone else sympathize with England?_

**_We decided to give you a treat!_**

_More of a hint, they're not dogs_

**_oh, sorry. that'd be cool though!_**

_Prussia is serious about giving Germany _The Talk

**_Or is he Sirius xD_**

_...that just was not good._


	13. Chapter 13

WE own NoTHiNG

* * *

><p>Riley asked, "How many are there actually? This house is big but i don't tthink it can hold everyone if they keep coming."<p>

Rena blinked, "I hadn't thought of that, but we can't turn them away.." she said before motioning to Prussia for the laptop. "I think youtube is going to be a life saver." she mumbled searching for a song, _'In Italia' by Fabri Fribra _seemed like a good idea.

The person inside started singing along and Rena opened the box to reveal a LOVINO VARGAS unit. Germany groaned, though most couldn't hear it.

As soon as Romano saw him, he was glaring at Germany, "Stay away from my brother you potato bastard!"

For his credit, Germany hardly blinked before he replied, "He's not here."

"Dammit potato bastar-" Romano blinked, "He isn't?"

Riley shook her head, "You're first!"

Romano paused, as if unsure of how to react now.

"We're going to school, do you want to go with Riley, America, England and Poland or do you want to come with us?" Rena asked.

Romano shrunk slightly, "No way am i going with Brow-Bastard and Burger-Bastard!"

America and England got into a verbal spar when America laughed at England's oh so affectionate nickname.

"Then you'll come with us." Rena said before ushering them outside, ignoring Romano's protests for food.

**[One World]**

Prussia was cackling madly when Rena told Germany to enroll Romano, causing those who didn't know what happened to Germany yesterday to look at him oddly, namely Rena and Romano.

This lasted until Germany got frusterated and punched his brother before storming off to the office, dragging Romano with him, ignorant to the italians shouts of outrage.

Strangely he heard Romano when he got flustered enough to start screaming rape. That led to an awkward confrentation with the janitor that left the man confused, Germany flushing, and Romano smug as he was let go.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short, i'm sorry<em>**

_but we just wanted this one done with_

**_kept giving us problems every few sentances._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was based from <em>Dogsrule_'s South Italy manual fic._**


	14. Chapter 14

WE own NoTHiNG

* * *

><p><strong>-Riley-<strong>

"So Romano is next?" Riley asked Poland as she watched America get tackled by England, wincing at the loud 'crack' that sounded when their helmets smacked.

Poland nodded, "He does have a slightly better sense of style then Arthur did, but he is too.." he snapped his fingers as he searched for a word, watching England get fouled for kicking America after the larger smacked the smaller's back for his solid tackle.

"Grungy?" Riley offered, nose wrinkling slightly.

**-Rena-**

Germany was diligently taking notes along with China.

"So the tank?" Prussia asked softly.

Rena glanced at him, "We can get into the sprinkler system two ways, we get ahold of a teacher's computer or we hook my laptop up into an active school outlet."

"Don't mind them." China whispered to Romano, the italian snorted but turned forwards again.

**-Riley-**

"Grungy, ugh, thats is like such a disgusting style." Poland complained, face scrunched in disgust.

Riley nodded her agreement, "But it works for him..sorta.."

America and England were in a glaring contest, neither backing down.

**-Rena-**

"I think hooking up your laptop would be our best bet." Prussia mused.

Rena hummed, "But we need to have someone distract a teacher to get to it."

**-Riley-**

"That is not a compliment." Poland grumbled.

Riley shrugged, "Never ment it to be, what do you think would suit him?"

"I guess something more...somber and laid back.." Poland shuddered.

**-Rena-**

While the class was somewhat used to Germany chasing them around the track, Romano was not. At first he was startled by the yelling and took off imediantly, then he was angered by who was yelling at him and started yelling back. There was a shouting match between the two that Germany ultimatly won when Romano's courage failed him as the angry blond steadily advanced on him.

Rena and Ray had progressed all the way to the _Lion King. _Ray plainly stating that he liked _1 1/2 _better because it was the funniest, Rena like the second one because of the songs. Not that the first was unloved, it was adored because it was the stepping stone, the origonal.

**-Lunch-**

Germany, now out of training mode, was trying to apoligise to Romano for scaring him. That, incidently, was not going well because Romano refused to admit that he was scared in the first place.

Riley and Poland were speaking quietly, eying Romano occasionally. China was making sure that England and America didn't start fighting as both were rather irrated from earlier still. Rena and Prussia, seeing as Germany was preocupied, were actually doing their homework.

**-Riley-**

"So tan and..beige?" Riley mused as America laughed at England for getting a question wrong.

"Bloody americans ruining the english language.." England grumbled irritably.

**-Rena-**

"Ludwig, state the two ways to multiply binomials and explain how."

"There is F.O.I.L. which stands for First Outer Inner Last. You multiply the numbers at the front of each binomial, then the two farthest appart, then the two closest together, and then the two at the end of each binomial, when you simplify it that is the answer." Germany paused for breath before continuing. "The other is the Box Method where you draw a square that has a cross inside so there are four 'boxes'. You put a Binomial over the top and to the left side, each number gets it's own box. Then you multiply the numbers that cross eachother."

**-Riley-**

"We are doing _what!_" Riley cried horrified.

The teacher merely raised an eyebrow, "We are disecting owl pellets and searching for mice bones so you can create a skeleton which you will label."

Poland stared at the furry grayish-brown thing before her, nose wrinkling at the sight of bones poking out of it. "Aren't owl pellets, like, their shi-" Poland started.

"Feliks language!" England growled.

America laughed, jabbing his pellet with his pencil, "But yes, yes they are."

Poland and Riley shuddered in union.

**-Rena-**

Germany, remembering that he didn't do anything during lunch, was finishing his homework. He ignored Romano, who was copying him, because he had finally got the irrate italian to forgive him and he'd rather not get yelled at again.

"We could probably get Alfred to distract a teacher." Prussia said.

Rena shook her head, "Not with Arthur, i don't think he'll participate much anymore."

**-Riley-**

"That was so disgusting!" Riley whinned.

"It was interesting." America defended, poking her with his pencil.

"Eww! Alfred you did not just poke me with the pencil you stabbed the pellet with!" Riley shrieked in disgust.

America laughed, "Maybe, can't say my pencils all look the same."

**-Poland-**

Poland sighed happily, the drama room's costumes are just what he needed after biology.

**-England-**

England watched as the wind instument players sat at attention, smirking slightly when all their instuments came into playing position when the teacher's arm raised and the trumpeters' entrance on his down stroke.

They may just be highschoolers, and americans at that, but they were _good_. England was looking forward for the season to start, it promised to be interesting.

**-Germany-**

"Is your friend ok?" Ray asked.

"Romano?" Germany asked, "Yeah."

"But he was _crying_." Ray said.

"Er..i _think _he is fine," Germany mumbled, "he was well enough to insult me after fith.."

Ray raised an eyebrow, "Oh, well then everything's all fine and dandy then."

Germany scoffed, "In a way, yes. That is normal for Romano after all, to insult me that is."

**-China-**

They were watching movies again. China narrowed his eyes and glanced at the others at his table, taking in their irritated expressions. "If we are still watching _movies_" China said it as if it were a curse word, " instead of cooking as we should be, we _will _do something."

**-Romano-**

Romano smiled faintly as the students tredded down to the green house, there weren't many in the class as most thought themselves to be above such things, but that suited the italian fine. It ment only those who were actually interested and weren't afraid of getting dirty were presant, it always irritated him when someone complained about farmwork or gardening because they got dirty.

**-Rena-**

They were done, just waiting for their turn in the kiln. Prussia watched in amusement as Rena squirmed impatiently, hissing when ever anyone got too close to her project.

**"RING!"**

"Kesese~!" Prussia laughed, "You were acting like your pot was you baby or something."

"Well, i did create it." Rena grumbled, blushing slightly because admitedly she was still worried about her pinch pot.

"Romano~!" Riley grinned, appearing on the italian's left side.

Poland appered on his right, "We're, like, kidnapping you." he said before Riley and him dragged a cursing Romano away.

America laughed and Germany raised an eyebrow at China's scowling expression. When China noticed Germany watching him he shook his head before offering a slight smile.

"Out of curiosity, how many rooms do you have left?" England asked.

Rena tilted her head, "Mmm..i'd say seven...i think were gonna have to add onto the house.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>We couldn't agree on an elective for him<em>**

_So we put him in FFA [Future Farmers of America]_

**_it's an actual elective! They offer it at my school_**

* * *

><p><strong>Junior;<strong>

**Romano:**

English - **A44**

Biology - **C12**

P.E. - **Gym**

Lunch

Geometry - **B5**

American History - **F4**

FFA - **T43**


	15. Chapter 15

WE own NoTHiNG

* * *

><p>China was cooking, though England had offered first. Everyone was relieved when America dragged him off saying that they didn't finish their homework and England just <em>had <em>to see the comics that Rena had given him.

Prussia was in his room sulking slightly because that nothing had happened today that was _awesome _enough to be posted on his blog, though he did end up scrolling through other GILBERT Units' blogs. He was also trying to find out who and what could create a big enough disrtaction for them to do what they needed. The more he thought of it the more he realised that more people were needed.

Rena had taken Germany outside so they could plan what they were going to do with the limited space they had.

"Gramps was paranoid and antisocial, so we have a lot of land. It was a ranch once upon a time so most of it is grass now." Rena said, nodding to the large feild that stretched before the two.

"I think your best bet is building apartment rooms." Germany mused, "Not an entire apartment, just single rooms for each person to sleep in. And, unless you want to connect it to your heating and electricity, a fire place for when it gets colder."

Rena nodded, "It's almost the end of spring, so it'll be warm enough for now. They can sleep in tents or we can make tree houses." she gestured to the clusturing trees that surounded the feild and acted as a sheild for the house from the rest of the town.

Germany tilted his head, squinting at the trees, "That could work and if you make platforms to connect them it can act as your appartment. Some of the trees would need to be hallowed to allow for insulation.." he mused.

"So it could be, like a tree-house comunity?" Rena asked.

Germany nodded, "Yeah..you could even get solar powered heaters in there for warmth, that really could work."

"The more people that come the larger it'll grow," Rena mumbled thoughtfully, "and that'll end up being alot of mouths to feed. We cant spend that much on food alone as we need supplies and to pay bills."

"So are you saying..?" Germany trailed off.

Rena pinched her nose and nodded, "We will have them in the trees and will remake this into the ranch it once was. " She sighed, "It's a good thing school will be over soon, everyone will have to help."

Poland poked his head out the back door, "Like come on! China says dinner's done!" The two followed Poland inside and sat at the round table.

"Were gonna have to move dinner into the dinning hall soon." Riley commented, a solem Romano sulking at her side.

"Oi. We need more people," Prussia said. "It all has to happen within the same hour so no one notices in time to stop it. We need someone to distract the teacher, hack in to reroute the sprinlkers, someone to alter the tank and another to play look out for them and someone to set off the sprinklers. Also we need to know which rooms to temporaraly disconect."

China grinned, "I'll help so long as we get my culinary class. I can do the hacking."

Prussia smirked, "I'll alter the tank."

"And i can be your lookout." Rena said.

"We can distract the teacher." Poland and Riley said together.

"Iggy and i can make a list!" America said, England scowled but agreed.

"Not any of the FFA areas!" Romano burst.

Germany sighed, "I'll look over your list."

"That aside for now, we're going to have to start building greenhouses and such so that we can feed everyone." Rena said.

Romano perked up slightly, "I-i.." he paused, conflicted with helping and being able to garden. "I know how to grow thing, besides from tomatoes so i can er..yea.."

Rena smiled, "Can you find the best places to grow things?" Romano nodded before looking away as he started smiling slightly.

"We're re-ranching this place?" Riley asked.

Rena nodded, "We have to, there's alot of money yes, but we need to suply everyone and pay bills. And if anyone gets _injured?_ Do you know how much hospital bills cost?"

"Your planning on animals also right?" Germany paused until Rena nodded, "So a barn."

"And a coop! For chickens! Eggs are useful for a lot of foods!" Prussia burst.

Germany nodded and blushed slightly as he continued, "Er...w-what about dogs? T-to watch the other animals when we're not here."

"Kesese! West just wants a dog!" Prussia laughed and Germany went a darker red, but didn't deny it.

Rena grinned, "_Dogs_" she stressed the plural, "would be useful, so yes we can get some."

Dinner ended in a light hearted laughter when Germany halfway punched his fist in the air in a cheer for being able to get dogs before he realized what he was doing and flushed as he hurriedly left the table with his plate before disapearing in his room.


	16. Chapter 16

WE own NoTHiNG

* * *

><p>"Yes! Someone normal!" Rena cheered before backtracking at seeing the others' expressions. "N-not that we care about normal! 'Cuz that's completely over rated! Like er- standing! In fact standing is so overrated i wont even do it!" She said before flopping onto the ground to sit.<p>

Prussia snorted, "Good luck crawling to school then."

"Shut up!" She snapped before popping back up to open the box.

Imediantly a BERWALD Unit stepped out and stared at them blankly for a moment, "Hallo."

"_Sweden's normal?"_ Romano asked incrudiously, squeaking as he hid behind Germany when Sweden turned to look at him.

"Um..Hello Sweden..ahh,,make yourself at home. You can choose any room that isn't taken upstairs as your own..we're just gonna go to school but erm..have fun." Rena said awkwardly before herding the group outside, leaving Sweden staring after them.

**[Broken Halleluja]**

"How come Sweden doesn't have to go to school?" Prussia whined.

"If you really want to, the _you_ can try making him come to school." Rena said.

Prussia paled slightly, "Whatever, he can't even pass as a teenager anyways." he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This one is from <em>**Midi-Chan-of-the-Muffins' ****_**BERWALD OXENSTIERNA: A User's Manual**_

_love the name~ Muffins are adorable.._

**_..weirdo.._**

_horridly short.._

**_but yea...we will be checking in on him while the rest are at school._**


	17. Chapter 17

WE own NoTHiNG

* * *

><p><strong>-Riley-<strong>

"This is, like, toats not ah-sum." Poland grumbled as he ran besides Riley. They, and anyone else that had been sitting out, were being forced to run the track while the others continued playing football.

"We were getting lazy though.." Riley pointed out, though she was scowling at the teacher, who was watching England and America flip a coin for possession.

**-Sweden-**

Sweden looked around the room before setting his box of things down near the bed, it was larger then the rest which was why he had chosen it. The colors were a little on the plain side but still eye-pleasing enough that Sweden deemed them fine to stay as they were. He glanced around again before leaving to make himself some food for breakfast.

**-Rena-**

"We still ne-" Prussia started.

The teacher turned towards him, "SILENCE! There is no talking."

Romano snickered softly.

**-Riley-**

"Shut it Iggy!" America grumbled, "Everyone knows that World War Two started when Japan bombed Pearl Harbor."

England glared at him, "Maybe for you bloody _americans_ but did you forget when Germany took Poland and split h- it with USSR?"

Poland shuddered slightly at this but America took no notice. "Stupid commies." America growled.

**-Rena-**

"We should come up with something for when we're not allowed to talk." Prussia said.

Rena nodded, "Something to do with tapping, because everyone taps."

**-Riley-**

Riley bit her lip, looking at America and England arguing, both still sore from earlier. It really didn't help that Poland was sulking.

**-Rena-**

This time when Germany started shouting, Romano was prepared- sorta- and also started yelling, standing his ground as the blond started his advance.

"Think he'll last?" Ray asked idly.

"Nah, West can be scary when he wants to." Prussia commented.

"Wanna bet?" Rena asked, causing China to tutt disaprovingly.

"Yea, so five says he runs." Prussia said.

"Five he stays." Rena countered, then the two looked at Ray.

Ray blinked before shrugging, "Five that he hides, but gets a hit in first."

**-Lunch-**

"Kese~! I can't believe he really hit you, West!" Prussia laughed.

"Romano has a good arm." England mused, admiring the mark left on the irrate german's face.

"Don't know why your so happy, we lost five dollars each." Rena muttered.

China tutted, "You shouldn't be betting anyways!"

"You bet on Romano hitting Ludwig?" Riley asked.

"That's just wow!" America laughed. "An _italian_ hitting Luddy!"

"Bastards." Romano snarled, deciding to sit away from them to eat.

"So, like, what was the bet?" Poland asked.

"Well, West and Roma were shouting at eachother in P.E. i said Roma would run, Rena said he'd stay, and Ray said he'd hit West before running." Prussia said, amused even though he had lost.

**-Sweden-**

Sweden wanded through the house aimlessly, watching T.V. briefly before deciding that american cartoons irritated him. When luch came, he was thankful for the disrtaction and happily set about preparing food for him to eat. When he put the dishes in the sink he paused, before starting to wash- it was something to do afterall.

**-Riley-**

Riley grinned, only partially listening to Poland as he complained about leg-warmers. Her group had gotten over themselves with the thought of an _italian_ hitting Germany. In fact America and England were still laughing about it.

**-Rena-**

Germany was not sulking, because he did not sulk. He just did not want to sit near people who irritate him, he wasn't talking because he had a headach. He was not sulking. _Honest_.

Now if only he could convince his brother this also.

**-Riley-**

"It's not that funny!" Riley burst.

"It is!" America grinned.

"He got hit by an _Italian_ the only ones more pathetic the frog-face." England snickered.

Poland frowned, "But it's been what, two hours? You, like, don't need to laugh that long."

**-Rena-**

"Great, now they're both sulking _and _doing homework." Prussia groaned, refurring to Germany and Romano. China rolled his eyes before going towards them. "Now we lost Yao also! You better not go also!"

Rena grinned, "Too far for me, but we should do our homework also. Lest we be forced to do it at home."

"Ugh.." Prussia wrinkled his nose but agreed.

**-Riley-**

"You're not drawing Romano hitting him are you?" Riley asked, peeking at America's comic.

America grinned before showing her it. Like all of his comics, it was colorful and highly exagerative. To make it more friendly, everyone was drawn small and childish- which he said that Japan called them Chibis- but still held the traditional and stereotypical "Pow!" and "Wham!" with hits.

"I don't recall them saying Romano jumping on Ludwig and maiming him." Riley commented.

"It was said between the lines." America retorted.

"Well it sorta looks like he's trying to high-five his face." Riley said, pointing to the first picture in the fighting sequence.

**-Poland-**

Poland stared blankly, not really listening to the others reciting upon the stage. The peice he was reciting would depress him enough, why would they read about death?

"Feliks, your up!" Poland took a deep breath as he stood. He rolled his shoulders before straightening his back, he would do this and be better then anyone else here. He was Poland, he could make anthing awesome- even John Donne's 'Death be not proud'!

"Death, be not proud, though some have called thee  
>Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so;<br>For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow,  
>Die not, poor Death, nor yet canst thou kill me.<br>From rest and sleep, which but thy pictures be,  
>Much pleasure; then from thee much more must flow,<br>And soonest our best men with thee do go,  
>Rest of their bones, and soul's delivery.<br>Thou art slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men,  
>And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell;<br>And poppy or charms can make us sleep as well  
>And better than thy stroke; why swell'st thou then?<br>One short sleep past, we wake eternally,  
>And death shall be no more; Death, thou shalt die."<p>

**-England-**

"Any ideas for next year's show?"

"How 'bout Greese?"

"No, i think a school already did it."

England fingered his instrument idly as he watched the debate, not particularily sure if he was allowed to join in.

"Ask the new kid!"

"Oi! Brit! Any ideas?"

England started but answered evenly, "What about references to things? Like games or such?"

"Wasn't there a band who did something like that? Played the game music and then made the formations?"

"Yea! They did Tetres, Zelda, Mario, and Pokemon."

"Why don't we do shows then?"

**-Germany-**

"Here." Ray said, holding out a five to Germany.

"What that for?" the blond questioned.

"You took the hit so you deserve half, right?" Ray stated, rolling his eyes before stuffing the five into the blond's hand.

**-China-**

China grinned as he fingered the classroom keys, the doors locked so no student that was too 'good' could leave to get help as his table wrestled the teacher- tied and gagged- into the supply closet.

"Everyone, get your aprons on and hands washed then report to your kitchens." China said softy, because it always seems to come out scarier then when shouted. "You know the lab rule so get to it, we are going to make teriyaki chicken and rice pilaf." He raised an eyebrow at the stunned students, "_Now._"

**-Romano-**

Romano crinckled his nose, he had nothing against potatoes- they were an admirable food- but they reminded him of the potato bastard- who irritated him worse then _Spain_. So muttering angrily he cut the brown lump into fours before dividing them in half, two going into holes before being buried. He shifted away and dug two more holes before starting to cut another.

**-Rena-**

"It's beautiful!" Rena squealed softly, hugging her project to her chest.

The pot was round and an orgish brown with dirty green dusted into it to give the impression of a rotting pumpkin. There were three faces, one similar to a cat, one with a crooked rotton-toothed smile and the last with vancant eye-holes and an empty smile. The top was moldy green leaves with a withered stem portruding to make a handle, the entire thing was splattered in red.

"It's certainly interesting. Why all the red?" Prussia asked, eying the pumpkin aprehensively as Gilbird aquanted himself with his larger, clay created self.

Rena smiled at him, snickering softly before returning her attention to the pot.

**"RING"**

"What is _that?_" Romano asked, pointing to the pumpkin.

"It is my project." Rena answered.

"I made Gilbird!" Prussia said, holding up said chick proudly.

"As much as i'll regret this later- Alfred i need to learn about american shows." England stated.

"COOL! Sure thing Iggy! I knew you'd see that my shows were better then yours!" America laughed.

"Yao, why are students looking at you oddly?" Germany asked.

"I do not know what you're talking about." China said, fingering the set of keys in his pocket. "I have to get to town, i will return in time for dinner."

"Oh! I'll go with you!" Poland cried before leaving with China.

"Boy or Girl?" Riley asked.

"His name is Etzli." Rena said fondly, "It's of Aztec origin, it means Blood."

"And on that note, lets go home!" Riley declared as the rest stared at Rena, Romano scooting so Germany was between the two.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry! But i was working at my auntie's Cafe - living at my great granparents' house cuz they live closer.<em>**

_and i was unavaliable._

**_With china- i think he'd be a bit of a badass when someone threatens his cooking so yeah._**

_and threats seem to work better whispered then shouted._


	18. Chapter 18

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„We Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p>The group returned to find Sweden laying on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. He seemed thrilled to be introduced to Etzli, or at least by Sweden's standards. Whence that was out of the way, Rena and Sweden, with Prussia tagging along, set out to get building suplies. Romano left to get seeds and gardening tools, draging Germany with him so the blond could carry the stuff. America had frog marched England to the T.V. so he could start on the brit's education of american shows, starting with <em>Loony Toons<em>. Riley had retreated into the kitchen to start cooking, seeing as no body else in the house was eligable.

**[Photosynthesis]**

"Alright we have tomatoes, potatoes, turnip, zuccini, garlic, onion, celery-"

Germany grumbled softly as Romano listed off seeds, saplings, roots, or tools that the italian insisted that they needed for the green house. The blond didn't think that everything was needed, but had recieved an elbow to the side and a shouted reprimandation when he voiced these opinions concerning two different fertilizers. Germany left the italian to it, inwardly thanking his tendency to work out because this pile was getting large and heavy, he could barely see over it and was forced to navigate by the other's voice along with that odd curl bouncing into view every so often.

**[Citizen Soldiers]**

"Hey Yao! Why did you get those keys copied? Are you, like, gonna break into some place." Poland asked as he walked along side China.

"It's just a precaution, come on we need to get to the school. I left something in a closet." China replied, pocketing the two sets of keys.

"Like, how could you forget something in a closet!" Poland demanded, getting a shrug in reply.

"A lot was going on."

**[Family]**

"I'm glad you decided to come Gilbert!" Rena said cheerfully.

"You are an evil coniving bastard." Prussia stated as he strained along side Sweden.

"Such mean words." Rena replied, pouting.

Prussia grunted, "You're just sitting there."

"Nah-uh! I am supervising!" Rena retorted.

After they had gotten everything that they needed, it was piled into a large sled-like carrier as the had no car with them. This ment that Sweden and Prussia were forced to drag the sled, eventualy going into a store to buy harnests so it would be easier, whilst Rena sat atop it to make sure nothing fell.

"Halt! I see Roma and Luddy ahead!" Rena called and Prussia imediantly flopped down, muttering curses as Sweden followed his lead. "Luddy, go ahead and put the stuff on here. Gilbo, go get him a harnest. Roma climb on up." Rena said gleefully.

Romano took the offer and clambered up so he sat besides the girl, both swinging their legs as Germany and Prussia returned with a harnest for the blond. Sweden and Prussia helped Germany get it on and attached before getting into their own.

"Mush!" Rena giggled as the three started straining forwards again, Romano smirking as he watched them.

**[Home]**

"Rena! They are not dogs!" Riley shrieked as she caught sight of the group from the kitchen window as they were making their way to the back, calling the other house occupants.

"I know, too big!" Rena replied cheekily. "If you were to compare them, i'd say horse."

Riley huffed and shook her head, "Whatever. Come and wash up, foods ready!"

"Really?" America questioned but darted off before anyone could answer, he reapeared at the table with his hands dripping a bit.

"China and Poland back yet? I think we passed them back in town, but were more concentrated on moving." Rena asked once they all came in, some already washed and at the table.

Riley shrugged before tilting her head, "I...think thats them.." she nodded as the door burst open.

"We made it! I'm sorry for not helping earlier, but i-"

"He caused a revolt in class! Then he _forgot_ to let the teacher go!" Poland cried, cutting off China's explanation. "So we had to go to school and release the teacher, _give back_ his keys, only to be caught by a janitor so now we have detention monday which is toats not ah-sum!"

Rena hummed, "It was getting quiet with just America here."

Poland whirled on her, "What does that mean! I am not as loud as that- that _american_!"

Rena smiled innocently as America reared up, "What do you mean loud! I'm not loud! And why did you say american like it's a bad thing!"

"Because it is, you wanker!" England retorted, "It seems with your bloody below-avrage american intelligance can't pick up an insult."

"Oi! I just washed up and i have above-average intelligance!" Riley huffed indigantly. "At least i can cook!"

"I can cook perfectly fine!" Romano growled, narrowing his eyes. "My food is not bland like some people's i know."

"Our food is not bland! Just because we don't go over board-" Prussia shouted.

"I do not go overboard! My creativity just overflow into my food!" China interupted.

"Can you pass a roll?" Rena asked from her seat between Germany and Sweden, the only two not arguing.

"It always like this?" Sweden inquired as he obliged her request, stretching to offer Germany some also. The blond started to grab one when a spoon flew by and he growled before joining the others.

Rena grinned as the argument escilated into a food fight, "It used to be a real quiet house, but i think all this noise is starting to change it into a home."


	19. Chapter 19

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„We Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p>A loud "<em>Reeeenaaaa!<em>" is what woke her this morning, well that and Riley jumping on her to make sure she wouldn't just roll over to fall back asleep. It was safe to say Rena was not happy this particular saturday morning, it honestly did not help that they had to clean the kitchen after the food fight. Which really ment that she cleaned because they didn't want to help, had homework, were so tired that they just wanted to fall asleep or were dragged off to some other part of the house. By the time she was done it was past the time she normally goes to bed, ten-thirty, so she was looking forwards to doing so only to have an angry and partially hysterical wife screaming at her over the phone because her husband was late for their erm.."_alone time_" due to being locked and forgotten in a closet during a revolt in cooking class.

She had made a mental note to ask China what that was about and if he was to do it again to please make sure it's not when the two had planned "alone time" or get the wife also so they could still have alone time, albeit in a closet- that was a somewhat romantic place right? It had to be with all the times she had walked in on fellow students, or teachers which was so much worse because she really did not need to see how flexible her english teacher could be, doing the naughty. Or was it the nasty? Maybe people were just incredably horny or they were with someone that was so special it wouldn't matter if they were doing it in a dumpster. That would be pleasant, not the doing it in a dumpster but the having someone special enough that it didn't matter where you were so long as you weren't alone.

Maybe they were exhibitionist that got off on the possibility of someone walking in and seeing. Well, it was better narcissist right? She really did not see how one would be able to do themselves, maybe there was a large mirror involved and you just masterbate before it so you can see yourself? Maybe she should ask Prussia, his manual said he could love himself enough to start a relastionship with himself...or maybe she was better off not knowing on the chance he gets horny from the question, the manual didn't say anything about that specifically but it is better not to chance it right? Speaking of the Prussian, she would have to ask if there was anyway for them to get rid of their phone number in the phone book so that she would not be kept up by some odd teacher's wife.

It was probably punishment from whatever dieties there were for dwelling on more vulgar matters that a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS was the unit waiting for them to open- that or the universe was just laughing at her. She decided to blame Pavo, because peacocks had always freaked her out. What was with the name anyways, first part pea and second part cock, lovely name to have children shouting out. The feathers irritated her to no end, she liked pretty things- she was a girl after all and the feathers' colors were quiet enticing- but that was way too much, they gave her a headache just looking at them. She did not care for those mutant over grown turkeys that were covered in rainbow vomit, but sadly Riley was somewhat fond of them. She did not believe Riley had much taste though, simply because she adored flamingos just because they were pink- Rena didn't see it, she believed they were a pale-red or an odd orange color with long legs, serpant-like neck, and an over grown beak. But back to the matter at hand, opening the most natorious pervert ever known- or at least that is what Romano and England had agreed on when Riley had mentioned french food once.

She hummed, leisurely flipping through the manual from atop the couch arm with the others waiting for her to see whom it was. Rena glanced up and saw that America was actually twitching while Germany was holding Prussia back from just breaking the box down to get the suspense over with, she smirked as she looked down- served them right for not helping her clean up last night. Sadly, after five minuets of this, she could not delay the inevitable anymore because now even Sweden was getting angsty at the possibility of it being his 'wife'.

"Prussia, the laptop?" Her question imediantly caused said person to dart off, eager to know who it was. She accepted it greatfully and went to youtube, deciding to mess with them a bit more as they were now crowding the box, she chose Yelle's À Cause Des Garçons. Romano cursed loudly and darted over to where she safely sat, leaving the others to get attacked by a wildly dancing France. France did stop, however, as soon as he saw Germany, Sweden, and England glaring at him- America, Riley, Prussia and Poland laughing in the background.

She closed her laptop as China called them into breakfast, noting that tomarrow they'd have to move to the dinning hall to eat as there was no room for another person to sit. Well they _could_ always sit in eachothers' laps, but that would lead them down a long road of awkward perversion. She would find it awkward to have someone eating around her, as she was simply not large enough to allow another being to sit on her with out her being smothered, what if they drop food on her? Worse yet, what if they _spit_ food on her? If anyone dared to by Corvus she would exterminate them in her sleep! The filthy vermin would never witness Apus' departure and will rot in the inbetween until Hydrus drags them into the underworld to suffer for all eternity.

...maybe that was a bit much for just spitting on her?

...then again it is someone's chewed, siliva coated filth being spewed onto her. Shouldn't they be held responsible for their actions?

...but her plans were rather well,_ unethical_. And it would be fairly impolite to dispose of a guest that had nowhere else to go and impoliteness was frowned upon.

By Corvus! Nothing has even happened yet and here she was debating wether she should maim a housemate. Huh, here curses are odd. Going by constellations, but she did adore Corvus there was just something about crows that intrigued her. She blamed it on Nawat for being to endearing in _Trickster's Choice_. That book had also made her rather fond of Kyprioth the trickster god an- ugh! Now she wanted to read it again. Shame there was work to do...hmm...oh yes they would need to get dogs today. Sweden was intimidating enough to keep them in line right?

Rena glanced at Sweden and the somewhat cowering Romano that was seated next to him and nodded, he would to fine. He had not destroyed the house yesterday and he knew how to build things so he can be incharge when she left. Right, well it was decided then.

"Me and Germany are going into town, Sweden is incharge."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Different then the rest right?<em>**

_I had free reign here~!_

**_..Rena's mind scares me..._**

_I really enjoyed this, it was fun to write._


	20. Chapter 20

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„We Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p>Riley didn't see why Rena didn't leave <em>her<em> incharge, she has lived here longer then Sweden! _It has nothing to do with how long you've been here, it is about levels of maturity. _She was mature! Riley practically oozed maturity like- like a hamburger oozes grease!

...Ew...maybe she should have used a diferent metaphor? Or was it simile? Why was that word so close to smile anyways, similes- or is similies- are not always happy right. Not every smile is happy though, so maybe...she should ask China later. Or now, no time like the present right?

"Hey, hey China!" she asked turning so she could see him. "Is a simile similar to smile? Ooh, try saying that five times fast!"

"Bloody hell! Whatch where you're going!" England shouted from the side of her and she turned to see him. He had to duck being hit by the wooden- log? plank?- thing she carried.

Oh. She had forgotten they were working. On a saturday. She blamed T.V. if only those darn info-mercials would disappear the world would be in perfect harmony and they could continue on with the circle of life. Would she fly if she spun in a circle really really fast? Thats how helicopters worked right? She was going to try it.

Meanie Sweden stopped her, "Help Romano."

That was an order right, oh well plants were fun also. It was sad that they were being potted though, but Roma said he wanted to get them started growing as soon as possible so they just have to replant them in the green house or houses, no one has been clear on the amount yet. If Roma wanted them to be far along, why did he get seeds? Why not mini plants already growing- like with the trees, they are baby trees already growing! She should ask. Maybe she could get him to agree to another shopping trip with her and Poland! It would be soo much fun!

"Roma~ Why did you get seeds if you want them older? Why not get them older?"

"Because, you americans use too many chemicals with your plants."

"Oh..do you want to go shoppin-"

"NO!"

He didn't have to be so mean about it, she was just asking. Why doesn't anyone like going shopping with them? Maybe France would go! But England told her to never be near him because he might contaminate her. Was french contagious? Or was it frog? England always calls him that- see he did so right now! Something about keeping his hands to himself also, but then how would he be able to help if he kept his hands to himself. Silly England~

_..Your attention span is why you are not incharge._


	21. Chapter 21

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„We Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p>"Psst...Rena- wake up!"<p>

"I, like, never knew she snored."

"Her neck is at an odd angle, it will hurt when she wakes."

"What the fuck! Like that even matters! This is all your fault potato bastard!"

"How is this my fault?"

"Prussia is your brother."

"Hey Iggy, why are we tied to chairs?"

"How the bloody hell should i know!"

"Is there any reason that you guys won't let me sleep!" Rena shouted, finally waking up. She was startled to find that everyone besides Sweden, Prussia, and France were tied to chairs and seated around the table. "What the hell!"

"Shhh!" Riley shushed frantically. "The dogs are sleeping!"

"So you just shout out that they are sleeping, how will that help them sleep!" Romano shouted.

"You guys make a lot of noise." Prussia commented as he walked in with a snickering France who carried a few rolled up posters.

"Let us go you bloody frog!" England cried.

"No can do," Prussia said. "you see it just occured to me that i never gave West 'The Talk'."

Germany paled.

"W-what the fuck does that have to do with us!" Romano yelled, trying to ignore his reddened face.

"I figured, why leave you guys out of the fun?" Prussia answered, grinning.

"We don't have all night, Prussia." France reminded.

"Right," Prussia nodded, becoming professional. "France put down the first poster."

Rena flinched and her face turned red before she squeezed her eyes shut. America laughed, having not been paying attention, as he stared at England's look of horror. China stared at the poster silently, his face a brilliant shade of red as was Poland's. Romano was swearing continually and Germany had paled as he gapped at the picture. Riley tilted her head in confusion, not understanding what was on the poster.

"This," Prussia said, using a stick he had found as a pointer. "is a penis in it's engorged state. It can be called an erection, boner, stiffy, chubby, or hard on- there are many names for it but these are just a few. France, lay the second poster beside it."

France complied. Riley turned red as the trapped males all paled, America finally paying attention. Rena had her eyes still closed and was muttering to herself something that sounded like "go to your happy place, go to your happy place, go to-"

"Now this," Prussia pointed to the second picture. "is a vagina. Both are vital regions to males and females respectivly. Now a guy's Jr. gets excited by various thing, it can be from thoughts, reading, pictures, or watching something and when your Jr. become happy it will stand at attention- which sucks when it happens at the wrong time. Now it is harder to tell if a girl is excited as their miniatures do not stand, they get wet- it can rang from damp to _dripping_."

"As a guy it is your duty to get a girl's miniature to drip, you are a failure if it is only damp." France interupted.

Prussia glared at him before continuing. "Many things can go into a girl's miniature- fingers, vibraters, dildos, tounges, and your cock. When you are preparing to enter it is a good idea to search for the girl's 'G-spot' as that will excite her even more. Upon entering, i recomend that you aim for her g-spot. France!"

France laughed as he layed another poster down.

"Now while it is completely unawesome, you must remember to always _always_ use protection as one might be deseased- not that us nations can get them- or you might get the girl pregnant- which you would not have to worry about for female nations as they can't reproduce." Prussia lectured, glaring at his brother who sputtered at the attention.

"_Birds do it, bees do it_

_Even educated fleas do it_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love~_" France sang until Prussia whacked him with his stick.

"All of you might not be strait- _West-_" Prussia ignored his brother, though he was grinning at his outburst. "but that is fine, it is perfectly natural. France, next poster."

France complied and Rena finally opened her eyes- her curiosity getting the better of her. She coughed and turned red, squirming when France grinned at her. She did a full body twitch before sucking in a large breath.

"**SWEDEN!**" Rena shouted, startling the others- Romano jumping so bad that he fell over. There was a beat of silence before they could hear Sweden thundering down the stairs, Prussia cursed and dragged France away who was hurridly rolling the posters.

"What?" Sweden demanded as he came in, armed with a hammer. He paused when he caught sight of them, seeming to be expecting something else.

"Can you untie us?" Rena asked.

* * *

><p><em>I've never had The Talk before<em>

**_lucky you.._**


	22. Chapter 22

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„We Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p>"Well," Rena stated. "I don't know about you, but <em>i <em>had a wonderful night's sleep."

Romano stared at her, "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"There is nothing wrong with her," France laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "she just appreciates the beauty of expressing love~"

Riley came storming in, clutching a knife she had been using to chop vegitables for omelettes, stopping before France and pressing the knife point threateningly to the startled man's chin.

"If you _ever_- _ever _touch my sister inapropriately i will use this knife to _chop down _your '_Eiffel Tower_' so that your penis will _never_ be able to get into it's '_engorged state_' _ever again_. Do you understand?" Riley said this all in a sweet vioce and with a smile that reminded the nations of Russia, pressing the knife harder everytime she stressed a word.

Finland poked his head out of the kitchen, "Riley? You still have tomatoes, mushrooms and others to chop." after the message was delivered, Finland pulled his head back into the kitchen. Riley nodded, pull France's arm off Rena then started walking backwards to the kitchen door, glaring at France and waving the knife threateningly the entire time.

England came over with America and Prussia following. "What just happened? The frog looks ready to piss himself."

Romano stared at the kitchen door, "W-we just found o-out th-that R-riley can act l-like so-some m-mutant ch-child of B-balarus a-and R-r-rus-ssia." the italian stuttered out before retreating to check on the potted plants, it was safer there, even if that was where Poland was hiding to get out of working.

England twitched, "Really frog?"

"Oui, l'Angleterre." France answered faintly, stepping away from Rena.

"Riley is just concerned about my virtue, right Prussia?" Rena asked, eyes twinkling as she remembered The Incident. France had retreated towards Germany and Sweden well away from Rena, at least he knew what to expect from the two.

Prussia smirked, having gotten over The Incident. "Want to revise that incident, i have a few ideas how to make it better."

"I would, but it will take more then five _centimeters _to convince me." Rena replied before darting over to Sweden to help out, at the very least she could do the measuring.

Prussia gapped at her as America and England laughed, "Come on, before West starts ranting about laziness." he growled, storming off with the two following.

* * *

><p><em>Short, painfully so<em>

**_but we finally added Finland, that counts for something right?_**

_he got the most votes_

**_who doesn't love SuFin?_**

_which leads us to this, what couples- if any- should there be?_


	23. Chapter 23

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„We Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p>Rena was pleased that Riley's little <em>demonstration<em> made sure that nobody touched her, well that's not right. America had tackled her when she let it slip that she didn't know who either the _Green Lantern _or _Captain America_ was, she still wasn't sure even after America babbled about both's history and complained how could one of his citizens do something like this to him and that it was practically criminal that a teenager did not know some of the most amazing heroes of all time, even though they had _nothing _on _Superman_ because come on it's Superman! Privately Rena believed that _Flash_, _Sonic_, and _Static Shock _were better, who cares about _Batman _when there's _Catwoman_? That may be a bit biased, but besides _Superwoman_ how many popular female heroes were there?

Another incident of _touching_ was when she used Poland- the poor defenseless guy/girl thing- as a scapegoat and told China that he wanted to try a new hair style but was too emberassed to admit it when China was after _her _to mess with _her_ hair. That incedent was somewhat repeated, Poland now knowing to avoid her even if he secretly like the braids, when she used Germany- who had come inside for a brief moment to snacks for him and Sweden, who were the only ones still working through the other's break- as a meatsheild. The blond was shocked into compliance and delayed China long enough for her to flee from the terrifying nation. Of course no one else, save for Poland due to experiance, believed that _China _scared her more then either _Sweden _or _Germany_, but she believed it was similar to how both Romano and England were now afraid of Poland and Riley with new clothes.

England prefered to keep his distance like a proper gentalman, Romano and France too scared to, and both Sweden and Finland were commited- sorta, she wasn't sure what was with them as Sweden insisted the other was his wife only for the other to deny it but still be obviously enamoured with the larger male. China and America saw her as a sibling or child, China because she allowed him to dress her up and mess with her hair _once_- and she was regretting it now that he had turned sort of stalker on her- and America because she was his citizen. Poland didn't count, at least she didn't think so, neither did Riley. That left Prussia, but he was acting rather..._tame_...all things considered, what with his manual warning about rape.

That aside, the green houses were compleated as was the barn and coop due to two reasons. A) the nations had amazing stamina and strength when they were convinced into using it and B) nobody dared to defy Germany and Sweden when the both insisted those things needed to be completed before the end of the weekend_._They worked into the night and promptly all went to bed when the german and swede allowed them to leave while the two did their finishing touches. And so it is another day, one that made her resolve to chop her hair short when she was just to _tired_ to brush her hair poperly- hell, they were luck she even got dressed _and _brushed her teeth! But the new house guest- Thailand; Human name: Kasem Jainukul. How the hell was she going to deal with the rest? Why did Riley click on that pop-up? And exactly how many nations were there?

One word:

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry For the delay!<em>**

_Lot of birthdays happening...lots of socializing..sucked.._

**_It was fun^^ everyone got together!_**

_yeah, yea. Next is school and officailly meeting Thailand._

**_He's based off the Kasem- a Thailand breed- from my story _The Haven _which has APH characters as Petalia. Curious about what they_ _are you can look up _MKG_ 's story _Petalia_ i'm addicted to the creatures ;)_**


	24. Chapter 24

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„We Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

**Note: I don't wanna fail at Sweden's accent so i didn't write it**

**Note: Thailand is _Kasem _because that is who i see him as**

_Note: It is also a bit more..indepth then other chapters_

* * *

><p><strong>-Riley-<strong>

"This sucks." Riley stated as she jogged besides Poland, their teacher decided that everyone was required to participate in gym so now they were doing laps. Laps! _And _she was wearing her clothes under her P.E. 'uniform' so now her clothes that she'd be stuck in all day were going to be sweaty and UGH!

"Toats.." Poland panted as he more ran to keep pace with his taller companion, at least it wasn't America.

**-Sweden&Finland-**

"Su-san! Breakfast is ready," Finland called, peering out the kitchen door to where Sweden was caring for the dogs. "come inside and wash up before you eat, we don't want you swallowing dog hair!" Sweden nodded and stood, giving each dog a pat before walking inside.

Rena and Germany had gotten three dogs, all girls that were not spayed as they planned to get a male for them to breed later on. At first glance the three looked nothing more then recently bathed mutts picked off the street, Germany had dragged Rena to no less then seven different shelters to find the dogs with the most potential- as they would have been put down had they stayed any longer.

Specks, already named, was a _jonver_ breed with light brown fur at the legs and white fur on the rest of the body save for twin brown furred circles around the eyes that earned her the name. Grim, named by Rena, was a _belgian shepherd _with dark black fur that bunched at the chest and hind courters. She was a fighter, having multiple scars on her body, her right ear having a bite taken from it and the left ear shredded at the tip. Queen, named by England for how she acted, was a _Huntaway_ breed with brown and black fur marred by sever scarring around the neck- a previous owner having kept the same chain collar around her neck since puppy hood- and at the muzzle where she presumedly tried to chew through her caging.

**-Rena-**

"Rena? What is your muchness?" Kasem asked, breaking the silence the class was in.

"Jainukul! It is _silent_ reading," the teacher growled. "not read and talk about irrelavent things such as 'muchness' you will do well to remain quiet!"

Kasem stared at him blankly for a moment before grinning. "I see! You don't understand the importance of _muchness_ Mr. Anderson. It's a shame but i will explain as well as i can." he said, ignoring China's frantic shh-ing gestures. "You understand every person is different yes? Well, aside from their internal make up, what makes people different from one another? It is their _muchness_, it is the thing that makes people a person. As a group it is _people_ where you see all the similarities, but when you look at a _person_ you define them by their differences of the general's likeness- even if it is not nice as it leads to racism, but then similarities lead to sterotypes and neither is pleasant. Everyone believes they know who they are, but they answer in relation of name and their familial relations which is wrong because that is what they are. Who they are is what makes them singular, makes them unique, makes them special and that is their muchness. Do you understand?"

Mr. Anderson stared for a moment before shaking his head and returning to his desk, he really did not get paid enough to deal with these kids.

**-Riley-**

"OH MY GOD! I GOT IT!" America shouted excitedly, "I choose _A_!"

England grumbled as he put the letter down. Their substitute had decided to have them play hangman with terms/events about the current topic and England was the Chosen One to start. He had made the mistake of choosing America to go first and said blond had taken five minutes to decide on which letter to pick.

_A_

America deflated when he saw that his letter wasn't correct and Sophie, a girl with dirty brown hair and green eyes, raised her hand.

"Yes?" England gestered to her.

"Is there an 'I' ?" Sophie asked.

England turned to write again;

_ _ i _ _ _ _ i _ _

_A_

"Oh! _B_!" America stated, England sighed but obiediantly wrote down the letter and America cheered.

B_ i _ _ _ _ i _ _

_A_

"E!" Poland called.

B_ i _ _ _ _ i e _

A

"O." Max said.

B_ i _ _ _ _ i e _

_A O_

"Z" Mary said, causing the class to groan because you're never suposed to pick z.

B_ i _ z _ _ i e _

_A O_

"Oh, it's Blitzkrieg." Riley stated and England did an uncharastic cheer before handing her the expo marker.

"I refuse to do that again, _ever_. "He growled.

**-Rena-**

"Cho like Broc and Sid but Chon likes Tino and Diane, cuz he's cool enough to be bi instead of straight like his twin sister." Kasem nodded firmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Romano asked.

"Study thingie." Kasem replied, smiling. "Cho- **C**abon **H**ydrogen **O**xygen, Broc- **C**a**rbo**hydrates, Sid- Lip**ids**, Chon- **C**arbon **H**ydrogen **O**xygen **N**itrogen, Tino- Pr**oti**e**n**, and Diane- **N**ucl**ei**c **A**ci**d**s."

Romano gapped at him until France slipped his fingers into the open mouth whispering that the siliva would make streatching him easier at which point the italian kneed him in the crotch and went to hide behind Germany and China. Prussia and Rena laughed at France when Kasem asked if he could kindly shut up because he was trying to concentrate on what color nitrogen would make Chon's hair as apposed to the blue-ish hair color of his sister Cho.

**-Riley-**

"Oooh! Mr. Teacher Person!" Riley cried happily, "There's a song i would like to sing- Franc_is_ taught me it! Ready? Ok!

_I'm Horny_

_You're Horny_

_Lets get to gether and make a baby~_

_The dick goes in_

_Sperm comes out_

_That's what fucking's all about~!_"

Poland burst out laughing with the class, England looked appalled and America was horror struck. Not that you could blame him, his citizen just sang a..a.._vulgar_ 'song' in the tune of Barny's I love you song, which was a _child's_ show.

"Miss Moore! Office! Now!"

Needless to say the teacher was thouroughly unamused.

**-Sweden&Finland-**

Finland eyed the ringing phone curiously before he answered, it may be important and he couldn't just ignore something like that. "Hello?"

"**Is this the Moore residence? We are calling on behalf of Miss Riley Moore."**

_Their last names are Moore?_ Finland blinked in confusioun before registering the rest of the sentance and worry gripped him. "Yes? Is there something wrong with her?"

**"We regret to inform you that due to you daughter's inexcusable behavior during a very important exam, Miss Riley Moore is here by suspended until this Friday at which time she will be expected to come prepared with all the work done in her classes but her exam she interrupted will not be retaken and graded as is. Please come to the front office and pick up Miss Moore as soon as possible. Thank you, have a nice day."**

Finland gapped for a few seconds, absent mindedly hanging up the phone when the dial tone sounded. "Sh-she..SWEDEN!"

Sweden came charging in the room, Specks and Grim at his heels while Queen walked in at her own pace. "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Finland shook his head, "No..i'm fine, but we have to pick Riley up from school- she got suspended."

Sweden paused before nodding with a sigh, "I'll get the dog's outside and get ready...are we even allowed to pick her up?"

"Yes, Rena mentioned putting us as their 'gardians' on some sort of 'emergancy slip' and their former gaurdian approved." Finland answered the slightly rhetorical question as the other left. "It's near lunch time, maybe i can bring the others food- their school food can't be very healthy." he mused before nodding determindly and set to work, he probably had ten minutes before Sweden was ready to go.

**-Rena-**

"Will there be a new student every day now?" Ray asked curiously, watching as Kasem happily did what Germany ordered him to apparently thinking it was a game.

"Depends." Rena answered, smirking slightly. "Why, will you be keeping count?"

"Mmm.." Ray hummed in mock thought, "Possibly."

"Ahh~ The wonders of young love~" France sighed dreamily, causing the two to flush and protest.

Prussia was grinning, "Good thing you had The Talk already, Kesesese~!"

"No! _Not good!_" China shrieked angrily. "Rena is too young for that! She's not going to have a boyfriend!"

"Ohohoho~ I wouldn't disaprove if she got a girlfriend!" France laughed, causing Rena to flush a darker red.

Ray leaned closer and whispered, "Want to go? I think i saw Romano going to hide behind the bleachers."

"_Yes! Please.!" _Rena muttered back frantically as the three nations started a debate about her sexuality and so far non-existant sex life.

**-Lunch-**

"SHE _WHAT!_" Rena roared, startling the assembled nations that surounded her on the roof before stalking angrily to France. "IF THEY EXPELL HER I SWEAR I WILL STRIP YOU, TIE YOU UP, GAG YOU, REPLACE YOUR PRECIOUS 'ROSE' WITH A SUNFLOWER, SHOVE A BOTTLE OF _VOLDKA_ UP YOUR ASS AND SHIP YOU OFF TO RUSSIA!_"_

France gulped, inching away so Prussia was between the two but the prussian went over to his brother. He was not running from the girl, he was just going to have West do his homework because it would be unawesome to have to do it at home when he could be blogging. And when West hurridly agreed to help him it wasn't because _he_ was unnerved by Rena, West was just responsible! But when Romano came over, _that_ was running- he didn't even have an excuse! Not that _they_ needed one, because they were not running!

"She's fine," Kasem stated,gaining the others' attention. "Finland and Sweden got her, see? Oh look, i think they're coming up."

Sure enough a few minutes later Sweden and Finland appeared with a sulky and dejected Riley who flinched at her twin's glare. "I brought you guys food." Finland said, hoping to defuse the tension as he started handing out sandwiches and fruit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rena asked softly and Riley squirmed uncomfortably. "Do you know how lucky you are that i thought to put Finland and Sweden as primary gaurdians yesterday?"

"I-" Riley started.

"You _what?_" Rena interupted coldly. "You didn't know? You didn't think? That is obvious! Do you know how much trouble i went to to keep us together! Do you even care! Aunt Vicky is bitter about us getting _everything_ and she wouldn't care if we got shipped off to different boarding schools to never see eachother again! And i have to cover for your stupid ass everytime you get in trouble!" She growled viciously, stalking closer to Riley who was trying to become as small as possible. "You don't even say thank you! You just accept it as if it's my job to clean up your messes! You- you stupid idiotic- UGH! I WISH RYAN WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU! AT LEAST HE HAD A BRAIN!" Rena shouted before running down the stairs and off the roof, the door slaming harshly after her.

The nations stood silently until Finland and China went to the sobbing girl's side, Poland hoverd awkwardly by his friend not sure what to do but still wanting to help. France stared at the crying girl, moving to go towards her when Sweden stopped him. "Explain."

"Last night i was singing this song to make fun of America, i already have one for England, and she heard me. She was curious because the tune was of an american child show so i taught her.." France sighed, glancing at the girl huddled between Finland and China. "I-i'm sorry.."

"We have to do something." America burst. "We need to find Rena so they can talk."

"No need to." Kasem stated idly, folding a piece of paper. Japan made it look so _easy_, paper cranes were hard to make.

"Why the bloody hell not?" England demanded.

"It would do you well to notice that both Prussia and Romano are gone." Kasem said, not even looking up from his crane to be. The others turned to stare at Germany who was determindly focusing on his work, two bags leaning against his legs.

-Rena-

Briefly Rena considered going to her ceramics class, she done it before when they first moved here and her teacher didn't mind, but she discarded that idea when she realized that Prussia knew where it was- Riley never caring about where her classes were so long as they met at lunch and after school. With a growl she darted towards the soccer field, distantly noting someone calling her, Riley despised P.E. in general but absolutly loathed soccer and the classes were on the track and football field so far so the others wouldn't know where this field was. Also it was where the school stopped and branched into wood, it was amazingly easy to climb the chain linked fence and slip off school grounds.

Once free she slowed down to a walk, stubbornly refusing to the small nagging voice that said what she was doing was wrong. That _she_ could be expelled for this potentionally, she snorted if Riley didn't care why should she? It wasn't fair that she had to be the responsible one, she never asked for this! With those thoughts she picked up her pace again, intent on getting away until she had sorted out her thoughts.

-Romano&Prussia-

"Danmit! How the hell can she run so fast!" Romona asked angrily.

"Thought italians were experts at running," Prussia muttered, glancing around the football field that they had lost sight of Rena at. "what with how quick you guys run away."

Ray came up to them, panting slightly before Romano could retort. "I-i've hah-have been lookin' for you guys..Is Rena ok? She just ran off school grounds."

"What?" Prussia asked, gripping the other male's shirt to tug him close to the angry prussian. "Where. Is. _She."_ he asked in a low, dangerous voice reminding Romano that Prussia was a warrior. After all the saying went, 'All the states have armys, but Prussia is the army with a state'.

Ray paled slightly but managed to keep his voice steady. "She left by the soccer field, let me down and i'll show you."

-Riley-

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LET THEM GO?" England shouted angrily at Germany, America holding the smaller nation back before he jumped at the larger blond.

"I figured they would understand what she's feeling best." Germany answered shortly, barely glancing up at the other. "If you please, i have work to do."

"You don't even care!" Poland acused, glaring at the german.

"Of course i care-"

"THEN BLOODY ACT LIKE IT YOU FUCKING WANKER!"

"-I just know that shouting and snapping at eachother wont help anything." Germany continued calmly, ignoring England's interruption. "You may not have much faith in my brother or Romano, but they are still _nations_."

-Rena-

"Go away." Rena growled, glaring at the males infront of her.

"Like i'd take orders from _you_." Prussia snorted with a smirk. "Besides, we need to talk."

"I won't listen." She retorted stubbornly, turning on her heel and stalking away.

"But you'll hear me anyway." Prussia replied, grabbing Rena and locking his arms around her in a mock hug so she couldn't lift hers. She thrashed anyways, kicking and tossing her head so she could hit the other's shoulders or chin until Prussia got fed up and sat with her in his lap. Legs crossed so they pinned hers and chin digging into her head to still it, Rena growled but he ignored it.

"I don't know who Ryan is or Aunt Vicky," Prussia said, ignoring the girl's mutter of 'lucky you'. "but i know Riley. She may be a bit slow but that doesn't she doesn't care." Rena scowled but said nothing. "You guy's are self-declared twins for a reason right? There is a reason for that isn't there? Maybe she does take what you do for granted, hell i do the same with West, but that does not mean we aren't greatful for _everything_. She probably didn't understand the consequences of her actions but she's still young, you both are in fact. I may not be as wise and old as China nor as responsible as West but i am still experianced enough to know if you push her away you will regret it."

"Why do you care?" Rena asked softly, slumping enough that Prussia deemed it safe to release her though she remained seated even if she moved from his lap to next to him.

"Because," Prussia said standing up and holding out a hand with a smirk that look suspiciously more like a smile. "I lost West once, i was lucky enough to get him back but being apart was terrible because i didn't know if i would ever see him agian or do anything like going out for beer with him. I don't want you two to go through that if you don't have to."

Rena accepted the hand before mumbling, "I have to apoligise don't i?"

Prussia mused her hair, "Yea, i think you do." he laughed then. "Come on before Romano storms in here cursing and we spend the rest of the day looking for him."

"Romano came?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, he stayed with Ray- who helped us find where you went- to make sure he didnt follow." Prussia grinned wickedly, eyes glinting mischieviously. "Ray was very concerned with your well being, refused to leave."

Rena blushed and punched him before walking ahead, ignoring his laughter as she nursed her now sore hand- stupid prussian.

-Riley-

"We have to go.." Finland said hesitantly as Sweden picked up Riley.

"What? But what about-" France started.

"She will have to come home." Sweden answered before leading his wife away.

"They're not back yet." England acused.

Germany shrugged, though his grip on the three backpacks made his knuckles white. "Bruder's a big boy England. Alfred make sure he gets to class, we don't need any more trouble."

America nodded hesitantly before the group went down and split up.

**-America-**

Poland was worriedly tugging at his sleaves, choosing to sit with America and England instead of alone. England was silently working his shoulders ridged and grip harsh while America fidgeted nervously in his seat, not even trying to pretend to be working.

**-Germany-**

Usually he enjoyed math, it was pricise with no unexpected changes. But now with France sulking, China glaring at him and France acusingly, Kasem muttering about Chon needing to decide if his hair was red or orange and his brother, Romano, and Rena missing Germany couldn't find it in him to enjoy the class.

**-America-**

America slumped in relief as he recieved a text from China, ignoring the second part about debt. "Prussia, Romano and Rena just showed up."

He felt more then saw the other two relaxing.

**-Germany-**

"What the hell took you?" Germany whispered to his brother as Romano snatched his bag away from the blond and Rena took her's calmly.

"We got lost?" Prussia said awkwardly, taking his bag from his brother.

"You work's finished." Germany stated.

Prussia glanced at his bag, Rena then his brother, "Thanks West, for everything."

Germany blinked and turned back to his brother, but the prussian was already discussing the 'tapping language' with Rena.

**-America-**

America sighed, watching the comic strips forming. Everything from The Talk, to the rebuilding and planting, opening Finland and France, naming and washing the dogs, being treated as horses, opening Kasem, Riley singing, lunch...

He sighed again.

**-Kasem-**

Prompt: Write about a phobia.

Kasem tilted his head slightly before grinning and starting to write.

Didaskaleinophobia- Fear of going to school.

**-Poland-**

"When to the sessions of sweet silent thought  
>I summon up remembrance of things past,<br>I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought,  
>And with old woes new wail my dear time's waste:<br>Then can I drown an eye, unused to flow,  
>For precious friends hid in death's dateless night,<br>And weep afresh love's long since cancell'd woe,  
>And moan the expense of many a vanish'd sight:<br>Then can I grieve at grievances foregone,  
>And heavily from woe to woe tell o'er<br>The sad account of fore-bemoaned moan,  
>Which I new pay as if not paid before.<br>But if the while I think on thee, dear friend,  
>All losses are restored and sorrows end. " Poland recited before sitting.<p>

"Very good Feliks!" The teacher clapped. "Now as a project you are to preform an play, you may get help from friends but _you _are incharge of everything and are to at least appear in the play. Whom ever's play is the best will be preforming it at the festival before christmas break, won't that be exciting!"

**-Germany-**

"Is she ok?" Ray asked as soon as Germany appeared.

Germany raised an eyebrow, "Rena? She made it back alright, i take it you saw her?"

"Yeah, that's a relief.." Ray sighed, slumping slightly. "I saw her run by and helped Romano and Gilbert find her. What happened?"

Germany hesitated, "It's not my place to tell.."

**-England-**

"We can form a giant boot or foot and play the That 70s Show's theme," England said. "For Red.."

"Aha! I get it! 'Cuz he's always going on about shoving his foot up their asses." Max laughed.

"Any other ideas, or we just going to let the Brit decide what we're doing?" Sarah, drum major, asked.

"What about Final Fantasy 7 and we make a cloud?" Max snickered.

**-China&France-**

"You will not go against me on this will you, Francis?" China asked quietly as his table once again got rid of the teacher.

"I...no?" France asked hesitantly, unsure how to react to China when he was acting like this.

"Good, it would have been a shame to bind and gag a fellow chef." China stated.

**-Romano-**

Romano sighed, this was just what he needed after such a stessful day. Shame he couldn't remain her, well there was always the greenhouses at home..

_Home? When did i start thinking of that crazy house as home?_

**-Rena-**

"With pinchpots finished, we will be working with Tiles and relief drawings. You will make four tiles with different pictures but they will connect." the teacher stated.

"But mine's better." Rena muttered to Prussia.

He snorted, "No way in hell, i'm awesome so anything i create will also be awesome."

**"RING"**

"I news!" Poland cried excitedly. "And all of you have to, like, help!"

"I have a story about phobias i would enjoy you guys read." Kasem said.

Rena sighed, "I guess it's time...It was nice serving with you lads." she said solemly.

"You're not going to war," England scowled, flicking her. "stop being so dramatic."

"I know i'm not going to war," Rena retorted, "It's a suicide mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Junior(s)<strong>

**Kasem:**

English - **A44**

Biology - **C12**

P.E. - **Gym**

Lunch

Geometry - **B5**

American History - **F4**

Creative Writing - **T21**

**France:**

English - **A44**

Biology - **C12**

P.E. - **Gym**

Lunch

Geometry - **B5**

American History - **F4**

Culinary - **T10**


	25. Chapter 25

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„We Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p>Finland was waiting, somewhat expectedly, when they came home he flashed Rena a concerned look before sternly ushering the rest to the table to work. Even forcing whomever was finished- <em>Germany<em>- to read while the others worked. Grumbling about cowardly nations, Rena made her way to the attic- because she _knew _that she'd find Riley there sulking, being melodramatic and imitating a ghoul to the best of her abilities.

"Mrawh!" Rena smirked as she heard the semi-pitiful roar come from Riley, who was skulking about- bumping into things occasionally- with a grey and tattered blanket draped over her body. "Mroah!"

Glancing around, she caught sight of a navy blue blanket in the same condition and pulled it on before stepping forwards. "Hroarwm!"

"Mraaawwh!"

"Hraaaaawwwm!"

"Mmrrrooaahh!"

"Hroarwm- mraorh!"

"MRAAAWWWWHHH!"

"HRROOAAARRRWWWWMMMM!"

"I'm sorry." Riley said, pulling off the grey blanket when they were done roaring.

Rena patted her head after pulling off the blue blanket "I know, i am too. I shouldn't have said that, it wouldn't be the same without you here."

"I miss him.." Riley mumbled, slumping down to the floor.

"I do too," Rena sighed, sitting down also. "even if he was annoying- it's odd not being a trio."

Riley snickered, "Our very own _Golden Trio_."

"Nerd." Rena snorted.

Riley stuck out her tongue and stood up, "You love it."

"Meh.." she accepted the other's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. "I'd miss it if it was gone."

"_Grrrrrr!_" Both girls blinked and looked down to their stomachs before Riley burst out laughing, "Sorry tummy, a little too late to be growling."

Rena rolled her eyes and started tugging the girl towards the kitchen, "It's probably dinner time anyways."

"-eally, i think Italy is Anglophobic." Kasem was saying as Finland started serving food.

"You guys missed his story, it was a comedy of Italy's Anglophobia." Prussia snickered.

"Anglophobia? What's that?" Riley asked as she sat next to China.

"The fear of England or English culture, etc." Kasem explained, leaning out of Romano's reach as he tried to hit him.

"So would dogs have Arachibutyrophobia? Fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth?" Rena mused.

Romano gapped, "Why do you know that?"

Rena shrugged, "It looked funny so i remembered it, did Poland make his announcement?"

"Oh!" Poland exclaimed, "I, like, almost forgot! Ok, so we have this toats ah-sum project in drama and we, like, are gunna preform a toats origonal play! We are gunna be the best, so we can show off our ah-sum play at the festival!"

Riley gave a squeal before glomping Poland, "Thank you! I almost forgot about the festival! Can we make a stall this year? Please, please!"

"About what?" England asked.

"Heros!" America shouted.

"No,Food!"

"I can make it!"

"Noo!"

"Beer!"

"Ugh! Clothes!"

"That's stupid!"

"Like, You're stupid!"

"_Children please!_" Rena growled, "Why don't we have a universal stall, everyone can bring five things- ok?"

"So we can have beer?" Prussia asked, starting another round of shouting causing Rena to face palm.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm excited over the festival~<strong>

_We're sorry, but the resolve of the conflict was hard- she didn't want it to be too serious i just wanted it to have at least _some _depth..result? roaring...-_-' fail.._


	26. Chapter 26

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„ Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p>"Danmit! Why did the commie have to come so soon!" America growled, glaring at the box containing said 'commie'.<br>England hit him, "Russia isn't communist anymore."  
>"Kesesese~ America's a retar- ow! West! What the fuck was that for!" Prussia grumbled, rubbing his head where his brother hit him.<br>Germany sighed, "There's no need to start an argument with England so early."  
>"But don't you, like, wake up earlier to, like, go running or something? I toats wouldn't do that BTW, because I would, like, hate getting all sweaty and stuff. Its toats gross." Poland declared, Riley nodding in agreement.<br>Rena muttered under her breath as she stared at the manual, taking a deep breath she glanced at the box before screaming "BROTHER!" Illicting wincing frome those outside and sobbing from those inside. Prussia decided now would be an awesome time to go to school and if he dragged West with him it was because he was an awesome brother who knew his less awesome then him but still more awesome then everyone else brother enjoyed being on time or early for things. When Romano followed, that was just cowardance. And unawesome because West was his shield- not that he needed a sheild, but West offered and he was too good of a brother to say no. England pulled America after them, opting not to have a fight between the two. France followed, having been ordered by Finland to give the other five their lunches when he caught up.  
>"Russia?" China asked hesitantly as he opened the box, eying the chains with a wary acceptance that comes from knowing Russia.<br>The sobbing paused, "China? Is...belarus..h-here?"  
>"No..."China trailed as the taller stepped out of the box.<br>Rena tilted her head back to look at the russian, "We have to go to school...do you want to stay or..?"  
>"I will go with China, da." Russia nodded. "Comrades stick together, da."<br>Kasem nodded, ignoring China who was shaking his head. "Yes, friends stay together. Let's go, quicker to school the quicker to home."  
>"Me and China will share classes, da? China will become one with russia." Russia said.<br>China gapped a moment before speaking. "My boss said no- aru!"  
>"Your boss?"Russia smiled. "Bosses die all the time. Once yours does you will become one with me. Kolkolkol..."<br>So the rest left leaving behind Sweden, Finland, Riley and the dogs. The three glanced at eachother before Riley darted off to feed the dogs, letting the two have their own alone time.

**[I Will Remeber You]**

"You will give me my classes now, da?" Russia asked the office lady.  
>Rena glanced at the semi-oblivious woman, her being only semi as she was shivering from the aura being displayed but believed it was a draft instead of the russian. "Ivan would like to be in Yao's classes, except for the elective as he'll take...erm...computer lab?..."<br>"Is Ivan also your son ma'am?" The woman asked polietly as she typed.  
>Rena looked up at the looming male that dwarfed her and shuddered imagining what giving birth to that must have felt like. "N-no," she squeaked before coughing. "He's a nephew...who is exteamly attatched to my gender confused child..."<br>"Oh! So sex changes do run in the family! Ivan's mother, right?" The woman laughed handing over the paper.  
>Rena stalled a moment before unsuccessfully trying to push Russia out with China's help, said male stared at the woman before stating. "All will become one with Mother Russia, before that happens you will die so you won't taint Russia with your stupidity, da?" <p>

* * *

><p><strong>There's a new poll up for up comming countries on my profile!<strong>

_Russia's last sentance is my favorite part of this._


	27. Chapter 27

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„ Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p><strong>-Poland-<strong>__

"This is, like, absolutely la-aim!" Poland whined, first his running buddy is missing then the two stinky bags of meat drag him into a game of something or another that he didn't care about because it was a stupid american sport that stole the name of a toats ah-sum european game. Now he was getting all sweaty and stinky and just gross! "At least that fatty doeasnt have the same class..."

**-Finland&Sweden-**

"SWEDEN! Heeeeeelllp!" Riley squealed. Grim had her pinned and was merrily bathing her face. "Ahaha! Sp-specks! Nooo!" Specks was lapping at her feet, which she had left bare because she could as she didn't have to go to school. Queen let out a huffy snort before trotting off to go inspect their territory, she was quiet certain she had smelt a fox and that simply would not do.

Sweden glanced at her but continued watering the plants using a measuring cup as Romano had left strict instructions concerning them. "Germany and Rena were teaching them commands...something to do with a Cooper Bloodhound?"

"Ahaha! D-danmit! Ren-ahaha is such a nerd!" Riley complained, feebily swatting a the giant dog on top of her. "Umm...berhenti!" Grim growled but got off along with Specks, who gave her feet one last rebellious lick. "Thanks...er...what was it...um...m-maji dukduk?" The two tilted their heads before giving a woof and trotting off.

Sweden watched them for a moment, having started carving a large rectangle in the grass. "You told them to go sit.." he explained at her confused glance.

"Su-san! Riley! Food~!" Finland called as Riley gapped, Sweden knew the commands and let her get attacked that- that monkey fudger!

**-Rena-**

"Yes Mr. Braginski?"

"Everyone will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"Danm communists..."

"Kolkolkolkol.."

"Wow..where does the pipe come from? Is it like a probe and you can stick it up your- owwwww!"

"Ah! Not the face, s'il vous plait!"

"Chigi!"

"Yao! Do something!"

"W-what! Ah..Ivan! You can't attack students!"

"Braginski! Office! NOW!"

"Become one with russia, da?"

**-Poland-**

"I-is that Ivan?" England gapped as said russian was being escorted by no less the five security gaurds down the hall.

"No way!" America laughed. "Stupid commie got introuble first day!"

Poland snickered also, "Ohh, look there's cops comming for fatty also."

"B-bu..he- i- Yao...Russia's not communist!" England exclaimed bewieldered.

"Nice to know Mr. Kirkland, now will you please pay attention or will state that Rome is no longer an empire also?" The teacher growled.

**-Rena-**

"He'll be okay, right?" China asked.

Rena shrugged, "Honestly? I'm more worried about everyone else being ok."

"He won't come back right?" Romano asked, still sticking near potato-bastard from when he hid behind him when Ivan started attacking students then the teacher.

Germany shrugged, "He sent students to the nurse and the teacher to the hospitol, someone also called the cops I think its safe to say he won't be allowed to come back."

"West...why did you use the word allowed?" Prussia squeaked...awesomely.

The blond glanced at him with a raised eye-brow before shaking his head. "There's no saying that he'll listen so its possibly he'll show up."

**-Poland-**

The silence was beyond awkward as the class had yet to forget about the song from yesterday. They were staring as if they were expecting one of the three to break out into song any moment. Someone coughed, then the silence reigned again.

**-Rena-**

"No new kid today?" Ray asked, glancing at the arguing german and italian.

Rena hid a smirk as she said in a deadpan voice. "He was arrested first period, seven students to the nurse and the teacher to the hospital."

"H-huh?" Ray gapped. "Mind giving me the entire story?"

**-Lunch-**

"WHY WERE THE COPS DRAGING IVAN AWAY!" England burst out imediantly.

"Calm down l'angleterre, you'll give yourself wrinkles~" France cooed half-heartedly from when he sat with a...'barrowed' ice pack on his cheek.

"SHUT UP FROG I WILL NO- what the hell? Who gave you that?" England asked, stalling his tirade.

"Ivan hit him, Kasem, seven students, one teacher and two security gaurds." Rena stated from besides the other injured nation, placing a band-aid that the thai insisted he couldn't heal without. "He attacked when someone made a comment on him being communist and got worse when this idgit asked if he shoved his pipe up his...er...yeah..to hold it."

The three gapped at Thailand, Poland spoke. "Like, what the hell possessed you?"

"Nothing- I am perfectly sure I am myself at the moment." Kasem answered, pulling out his still-not-quiet crane. He was definantly having Japan teach him when he arrived.

The three sophmores shared a glance before looking at the juniors, whom shrugged I response.

**-Poland-**

"So..." America trailed awkwardly.

England nodded, "Yeah..."

"Mmmhmmm..." Poland concluded.

**-Rena-**

'W-H-O. N-E-X-T.' Rena tapped.

Prussia tapped his ring finger six times, 'W' his middle finger six times, 'H' his pinky once 'A' and finally his ring finger four times for 'T' as the final letter.

'U-N-I-T-S.' Rena responded, glancing to watch for an answer.

Prussia paused, 'N-O-T. S-U-R-E. H-O-P-E. T-H-E-Y-R-E. M-O-R-E. A-W-E-S-O-M-E. T-H-E-N. R-U-S-S-I-A.'

'A-N-Y. P-R-E-F-E-R-A-N-C-E.'

'S-P-A-I-N. H-E-S. A. F-R-I-E-N-D. O-F. M-Y. A-W-E-S-O-M-E-N-E-S-S.'

'H-E-D. B-E. G-O-O-D. W-I-T-H. G-A-R-D-E-N-I-N-G. B-U-T. B-E-L-A-R-U-S. W-O-U-L-D. B-E. G-O-O-D. W-I-T-H. R-U-S-S-I-A.'

'T-H-A-T. B-I-T-C-H. I-S. C-R-A-Z-Y. T-H-E. A-W-E-S-O-M-E. M-E. D-O-'

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP TAPPING YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Romano yelled, causing snickering from the class. The sub only blinked at the interuption of his lecture before continuing.

**-Poland-**

"..oh! Alfred, like, how's art?" Poland asked somewhat desperately, trying to diffuse the silence that settled onto them.

America perked up as England glanced up from where he was stabbing a picture of France with a pencil...neither asked why he carried around a picture of France. "It's cool! I make this awesome comic of what happens during the day- only with a tad more excitement! Wanna see?" He didn't wait for an answer and pulled his comic diary out.

There was a moment of silence before England snorted and Poland asked, "Why is Romano, like, high fiving Ludwig's face?"

**-Rena-**

"Kesesese~" Prussia poked his little brother. "You know you want to learn our awesome tapping language West~!"

Germany growled at him, "Don't poke me."

"Kese~ Why not?" Prussia asked. "You're so squishy~"

Germany glared, "Am not."

"Are too."

"Nein."

"Ja."

"Nein"

"Ja."

"Nei-"

"SHUT UP! THE POTATO BASTARD IS FAT WE GET IT!" Romano yelled once again.

"I'm no-" Germany started only to be cut off by his brother. "Oi! West is in better shape then you are you wimpy italian!"

The others, aside from France who was flirting with quiet a few girls, were attempting to create a better name then tapping language. So for the were having no luck.

**-Finland&Sweden-**

Sweden was digging. In a box. With a shovel. Surrounded by dogs. That may or may not be arguing with eachother. Dogs who had yet to learn the command for silence. At least Finland was making him a snack and Riley was occupying herself in a relatively harmless way.

...She was trying to catch a squirel that stole some of her walnuts she had been eating. The nuts having been stolen hours ago. Them shrieking the entire time. And running everywhere. Every. Where.

He would need to speak with his wife about making sure there was always ingrediants for soup. Riley was not allowed to get sick. She couldn't miss any more school. At all. No sick days. She will never be injured either.

"STUPID PERVY RAT WITH A STUPID CREEPY OBSESSION WITH NUTS- GIVE ME MY FOOD!"

Never missing school again. Never.

**-Romano-**

He was pissed. First Russia goes phsyco. Then the two idiots kept tapping. Then the potato brothers started arguing like children. He snorted. And Feli alweays goes on about how mature, strong, and nice Germany is. Yeah right!...He did protect him from Russia though...and France...and England...and Sweden...and he carried his stuff without complaining.

No! There was no way he liked that bastard! Not even a tiny bit! He was a stupid macho potato head! With an even stupider potato brother! Danmmit Spain! Get your ass here already! He was not going to become friends with Germany!

**-England-**

"So we have that 70's show, FF7, Transformers, I Love Lucy annnnd..." England trailed as a trambone player tried to prevent a flute player from sexually asulting her trambone with his flute. The saxaphone players were cheering them on and taking bets on whether or not there would be an actual penatration. The trumpets, who had actually ben listening, started debating on running to call a teacher or going to a vending machine. Exactly why the band teacher trusted them enough to run over to the choir room was a mistery. He had high hopes for them, but they were still american.

Bloody america.

**-China&France-**

"Francis will be instructing us on a cuisine from his native country." China said smiling at the class, ignoring the thuds of the teacher tring to escape the closet. "You will all be good- aru. No recklessness now," his smile widened and voice lowered. "We do not want anyone getting hurt now do we?"

France shivered, maybe he should have taken art. America was annoying but he didn't get this creepy.

**-Poland-**

Poland was muttering under his breath as he scribbled o a piece of paper, occasionaly erasing or just scratching things out. He wanted a love story, but not a cliche dramatic romance that could have ended up happily if both had just grew the balls to confess their love for eachother instead of fliting around the subject- tenage angst, honestly. But it couldn't just be a rom-com because he wanted it to actually mean something. Maybe a bit a fighting also, who doesn't love a bit of action in a show that is mostly made up of dialog. Maybe it should be a bit unconventional? With both love interest being the same sex. What sort of time frame? Should there be some fantasy? If so how much? Should it be a quest? Were quests cliche? It depends doesn't it?

He needed help.

**-Kasem-**

Japan said there were at least fourty-six laws to anime. The thirty-second law always interested him. So he tested it, he wasn't caught of course. He never got caught. He did feel a bit bad about the smell, burnt hair was never really a nice smell. Maybe a nation will follow the thirty-second rule, he'd try  
>at home.<p>

**-Germany-**

"Will Ivan be ok?" Ray asked.

Germany nodded, "Ja, its others that you should be concerned about."

**-America-**

He was laughing as he drew. It was to funny, the commie was dragged out of his school by his citizens. Life was fantastic. Not to mention his birthday would be comming up soon. That ment presents, fireworks, presents, cake and more presents!

**-Rena-**

"Kesese~ West is so fun to tease." Prussia laughed, cutting his slab to make it even.

Rena, armed with a needle tool, was carfully etching in pictures and designs of flags and fireworks. Best thing about this class, making presents so you don't have to use money on them. America was really the only one that demanded to celibrate his birthday, partly due to it being a holiday and partly from his immaturity. "You shouldn't, he can lay on you. No body will say anything about the sudden increase in gravity either."

"He wouldn't, thinks it is improper." Prussia snorted. "Never mind the fact that he always climbed in to lay with me when there was a storm when he was smaller."__

_**"RING!"**_

"The thirty-second law of follicular permanence states that hair is indestructable." Kasem stated imediantly. "This is not true with humans."

After a beat of silence awkward silence where the others debated on wether or not it was worth asking about, France spoke. "Rena and Ray were swimming in l'amour today."

"What!" Rena yelped, staring wide-eyed at the smirking blond as she steadily went red. "I was not!"

France just laughed, "So only Ray was, that poor garcon! The woes of urequieted love~!"

"Oi! My citizen is too young for something like that!" America declared.

Poland snorted, "Yeah right, just how many shows do you have about teenage pregnacies?"

"I call godfather of the squirt!" Prussia yelled through a mouthful of food. "I will teach him to be as awesome as me! Kesesese~!"

Romano glared, "It could be a girl, and i'd spoil the piccola principessa."

"Nein! It'll be a boy- a kleine krieger!" Prussia denied.

China gapped in horror, "No! Rena is too young to have children! Th-that lustful male will not lay a finger on her!"

"France you bastard!" Rena screamed as China smothered her in a hug as he discussed hidding her in London with England, Romano and Prussia arguing of the sex of a hypothetical child who each wanted to be the godfather to. "I AM NOT PREGNANT! AND I DON'T HAVE A LOVE LIFE!"

There was a moment of silence before Poland burst out laughing, "That's, like, completely depressing. Aha, you've never even, like, dated!"

"Your not preggers yet, but you will be." Prussia announced. "And I'll have an awesome godson to teach my awesomeness to."

And so the arguments started all over again, 'Did I mention that Germany was my favorite?'. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>For those curious the tap language is this, so far.<em>**

**_Thumb= X, Y, Z  
>Pinky= A, E, I, O, U<br>Pointer= B, C, D, F, G, H  
>Middle= J, K, L, M, N, P<br>Ring= Q, R, S, T, V, W_**


	28. Chapter 28

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„ Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p>"Kasem!" Poland cried suddely, dragging Thailand away with Riley following. "Your in a writing class so you can, like, help me with my play!"<p>

"Bloody americans." England growled, smacking a confused America in the back of the haed before following Poland. Shakespear was british after all.

"Kesese! Hey West did you see tha-" Prussia frowned, looking around. "He was just here where'd he go?"

Rena turned to France, handed him a folded piece of paper before darting off. The paper having one simple sentance, your telling them about russia.

"What about the hero, he could be gay. That's not very...conve...expected right?" Riley said, trying to cut up Poland and England arguments of royalty being cliche or classic.

"Slavery." Thailand stated suddenly. "It is unconventional, if not a bit forbidden as it is a mostly universal black spot on the world's history. If the princess is kidnapped by slavers and the hero is gay then you wont have to worry about very many cliches. I personally never heard any story with a plot as that."

Rena paused but shook her head and went outside, stopping at the sight of Sweden, Prussia, America, Germany and France digging although the latter seemed to mostly be complaining. "Why is there a rectangle here?"

"Bathing house." Sweden grunted. "Not 'nough showers, so we're making a bath house. Hopefully Japan will have an idea about restroom or else we'll be resorting to latrines and outhouses."

Rena wrinkled her nose in distaste before heading to the green houses, spotting newly planted- and watered- seeds. "Romano? Do you want help?"

"No," Romano replied immediantly, wincing as he got a flashback of when the other twin tried to help him. He paused for a moment as he scramble for something the other could do. "Go get the russian."

Rena, compleately not sulking, complied calling out as she went to the side of the house. "Grim! Tumit!" Said canine darted towards her imediantly and obediantly placing herself at the teen's heel. "I'll be back soon if i don't die! If i do then burn my body! I don't want to be eaten by worms and decompose with the slight chance i'll comback as either a zombie or vampire! Though if i did come back i'd prefer vampire- not the stupid sparkly ones! Well anyways i'm gone!"

The jog into town was calming, relaxing even. Her feet slapping against the ground with Grim's paws pounding beside her, their breathing taking up the same sort of easy panting- something the she did or else she'll forget to breath regularly and get light headed, which has happened before. It really was too soon that they reached town, even sooner that they arrived at the town's jail. It was mostly empty; a few teens who's parents were taking part in the 'scared straight' program, some drunkards who had no way of getting home and weren't trusted to drive themselves, the Dove Park hobo who decided he wanted to sleep indoors today and Russia whom was kolkol-ing alone in his own cell. The police officer looked relieved when she took him, after the initial arguing that yes she did know him and no he shouldn't be held responsible for his actions because he had forgotten his medicine with a bout of no he wont be returning to school as we decided he should be  
>homeschooled so this wouldn't happen again.<p>

"I don't take pills comrade." Russia stated, watching her as Grim happily darted about sniffing as much as she could. "Lying is not nice, da?"

Rena shrugged, mentally applauding herself of supressing her shiver from him looming over her. "It can be nessassary sometimes, yes? Like when a pregnant woman asks if she looks fat, you never say yes."

"Da." Russia nodded. "That would be very rude."

Rena hummed as she walked, freezing when she noticed the lack of creepy spine chill that came with the trailing russian looming behind her. She turned to see Russia pausing infront of a store, it was an antique one with lots of dusty old knick-knacks and paintings. One in particular seemed to have caught his eye, it was a large painting of a feild of sunflowers whose petals shone in the sun as the stretched to the light, twirling merrily be an unseen wind. "You will but this so i can hang it in my room, da?"

"Err..ok." Rena stumbled as she went inside to purchase the painting from the wrinkly owner, the others all went shopping so it was only fair that Russia could get something. Plus it was only like five dollars due to the broken frame. "We need to get home for dinner. Grim! Tumit!"

They walked in silence, Russia happily staring at his painting and Grim merrily snuffling the ground for interesting smells while Rena tried catch glimpses of the clouds from the breaks in the tree canopy with limited luck. It was still nice and relaxing. Well until the house came into view and an angry Prussia of all people burst the front door open to bodily throw Poland from the house, letting out all the screaming, shouting and genneral shouting from inside the house seep outside.


	29. Bloopers 1

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„ Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

_**Right so, this took forever- she got depressed about acidentally deleating Poland's Play, but she found out how to retrieve it and got depressed about the inactiveness. **_  
><em>We decided on bloopers as a treat.<em>  
><em><strong>Hope you enjoy them!<strong> _

* * *

><p><strong><span>[Beep! Beep!]<span> **

The two were staring at a large box that had showed up on their doorstep. "Gramps would be rolling in his grave..Riley, why must you check out every pop-up? Wasn't the 'snuggie' add enough?" Rena asked, crossing her arms slightly.

"No! No the suggie wasn't enough!" Riley raged suddenly. "I got a cute pink snuggie, that was all warm and you just had to spill soda all over it!"

Rena smacked her head, "That's not your line idiot!"

**[Beep! Beep!] **

Rena rolled her eyes, "I don't get the appeal of such boring shows as Star wars, Star Trek what the hell is next? Star Truck? Will Mater be in it."

"He really should if they make that." Riley nodded.

**[Beep! Beep!]**

"ALFRED F. JONES: User Guide and Manual" Riley read as her twin got one of those wierd trolly-thingies to take the box inside.

"Does it say how to open it?" Rena grunted, glaring at the other. She let the dolly go and went to hit the othere.

"Ow!" Riley yelped, clutching her head. "What the hell!?"

Rena growled, "You could have helped!"

"I don't do heavy lifting!" Riley sniffed. "Besides you need the execise, all those fudge cakes are starting to show."

Rena gapped, "Liar! I haven't had one in months!" She cried before tackling the other.

The box shook and America's voice sounded. "They know i'm still in this box right?..Guys hurry! I'm getting hungry! I didn't eat before we started, i was told we were going to be eating!"

**[Beep! Beep!]**

"Rena! There's another box! I got the manual! Lets get Ame- Oh, your here to- err...should i come back?" Riley trailed as she took in the scene before her.

Rena was writhing under America who was holding her wrists together above her head as the other snaked up her shirt, both grinning. Rena's eyes widen, face turning red. "Its not what it looks like! He's tickling me!"

"Riiiight.." Riley drawled. "I'll leave you two to your..'tickling'.."

**[Beep! Beep!] **

"Bring it inside, yeah?" She asked, waving them into the house. "Rape..anger..distruction..fear...damn."

Riley was suddenly tugging the box outside. "We're sending him back."

"B-b-but h-he's Prussia! The embodiment of Awesome!" Rena stammered. "You can't send him back!"

The box shook, "What she said! You can't just return the awesome me!"

"Watch me!" Riley slammed the door shut and turned with her hands on her hips and declared quiet firmly. "Rena has no say as she is a fangirl!"

**[Beep! Beep!]**

Prussia glanced the girl up and down before leering over her, "I'd much rather if just you showed me to my room, then i can show you my five meters. What do you say?"

"Alright!" Rena agreed.

Prussia stalled, shocked. "Really?"

"Your hot! Hell yeah!" Rena yelled, starting to tug him from the room.

Riley tackled her, "No, Bad Girl! Leave your inner fangirl at home!"

"But it's Prussia!" Rena whined, squirming under the other. "Him and Germany are so fucking sexy! Who wouldn't want that!?"

**[Beep! Beep!]**

"America, hide." Rena said, taking a deep breath before screaming, "HELP! FELICIANO WAS CAPTURED BY THE ENEMY!" Angered shouts and cursing came from the box before it, there's really no other way to describe it, exploded, revealing a pissed Ludwig unit.

Prussia opened his mouth but Rena squealed and tackled the blond with a hug. "What?" Germany stuttered.

"She's a fangirl of ours," Prussia explained.

Rena snuggled into the muscled chest, "You are so hot when mad! I think you just gave me a fangasm you studly beefcake!"

"The hell!? Bruder get her off!" Germany yelped, trying to pry the girl from him.

**[Beep! Beep!]**

Riley looked up, a face of concentration appearing, "Not-as-awesome-but-still-more-awesome-then-I-because-you-are-Prussia's-little-brother-personification-of-Germany." She paused to breathe. "Whew! Bet you can't say that five times fast!..I'll try in a minute..a bit light headed from having no breathing spaces there..ohhh."

**[Beep! Beep!]**

"Japan's not here, but he will be eventually it seems. We're going to school, wanna go?" Rena asked as the nation climbed out.

China froze, "A school? An american public school? No! I'm too old for school! You can't make me go!"

The others gapped as the 'oldest' nation ran screaming from the room, then America was racing after him. "What the hell do you mean!? There's nothing wrong with my schools!"

**[Beep! Beep!]**

They made it down the hallway before Prussia burst with laughter, "That was awesome! I didn't know you'd have it in you kid!"

Rena smirked at him and purred. "There's alot of thing ya don't know 'bout me, Gilbert. Care to find out a few?"

"And fangirl Rena has returned." Riley facepalmed as Germany moved so America was between him and his fan. "Other wise known as Rena-perv."

**[Beep! Beep!]**

"I would, but i think they can handle introductions by themselves. Besides if i were to speak for them that would be a direct violation of the First Amendment of the American Constitution, that everyone is allowed freedom of speach." Rena looked at her teacher, trying to ignoring Prussia's silent laughter, and continued."Ahh- as..fuck i can't do this!" She laughed suddenly. "Danmmit Prussia! Stop laughing! It's like a fucking disease!"

"Kesese~!" Prussia snickered. "I can't it's part of the script!"

"Yea, yea." Rena shook herself, calming down. "Alright i'm ready for another try." She glanced at the albino and burst out laughing once more.

China sighed, "Maybe a five minute break is in order?"

**[Beep! Beep!]**

"Come on Alfred! We're going to be late! Then we'll get sent to detention! Then Rena will get mad and not let us eat! Then we'll have to steal food and get caught and sent to jail! Oh my god! I can't go to jail!" Riley shrieked before facepalming suddenly. "That's so stupid! Who would actually believe that? God i'm such an idiot!"

America patted her shoulder, "Noo, everyone just _thinks_ you are mentally retarded."

"Thanks for clearing that up." She stated deadpanned.

**[Beep! Beep!] **

There was really only one thought going through Rena's head as they raced around the track, _Holy shit angry german! Danm that's so fucking hot! Mmmm and he's sweating too! Oooh..there goes the shirt! Hot danm! I wanna have your colonies!_

"Rena! Stop fangirling!" Riley roared. In the background Germany was blushing and fumbling with his shirt while the other males were laughing.

Rena whiped away the drool that started to come from her mouth. "Hey! They're my thoughts! You guys are the ones who decided that they were needed as an intro! If i can't outwardly fangirl then i sure as hell will do so inwardly!"

**[Beep! Beep!]**

Rena stared at him blankly, "I learned about the awkward changes we go through, sexual tension and sex."

"Kesese!" Prussia fell from his chair in laughter as Germany and China turned a dark red.

**[Beep! Beep!]**

"Ok...well, we're going into town so..." Rena trailed, walking away. She shoved Prussia forwards and followed, licking her lips as her eyes drifted downwards.

Riley smacked her, "Mind outta the gutter you perv!"

"B-but he's soo!" Rena whined, eyes glancing back to the albino's ass, earning her a harder slap. "Ow! Ok- ok!"

* * *

><p><em>And there's the first bloopers of Really, Riley, Really? <em>  
><em><strong>And you all met the fangirl side of Rena whom is obsessed with the German brothers.<strong>_  
><em>You can't blame me, they are fucking hot!<em>


	30. Chapter 29

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„ Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" America asked excitedly as Rena read through the manual, having hidden the smaller box that contained each unit's things with the other boxes. There was no way that she was going to allow alchohol or weapons loose in this house. She still had to go through them to give out the harmless things that came in the boxes...maybe when school let out. It was only a week, not counting the one already started, away anyways.<p>

"Romano?" Rena asked, staring at the italian. "If Feliciano decided to take a siesta in the middle of something, what would you do? Would you let him sleep and do the work yourself?"

"Fuck no!" Romano growled. "I'd tell him to get his lazy ass up!"

The box shook, "Looovviii~! I'm up~!" Spain called from the box illicting numerous groans and two cheers. "Ah! Pussia and France also?"

Rena watched as the two friends helped the third from his container, noticing the increased weariness from the rest when the three came together. It was as they started talking about what they could do at school that she caught sight of China, England, and Germany's semi-horrified exspressions. "Spain stays here!" She bursts, then mentally scrambled for a plausible excuse. "The school will not be too willing to allow any more sudden entries so soon after Russia's appearance and, seeing as school is practically over, there is really no point in signing him up. Spain can help Sweden and Russia with the bath house, and watch out for Romano's plants."

"Danm your unawesome logic." Prussia grumbled.

Riley cheered, "Yay~! I have people to play with~!"

Rena whirled on her, annoyed. "No playing! You are to study and do ANY chores that either Finland or Sweden tell you to. And, should that not occupy you, then you can clean and orginize the cellar. The same can be said of the attic, you can bath the dogs, read through gamps' old journals on how to care for animals as you will have to care for at least two. When we get home you can do the homework you missed also."

"Awww~" Riley whined, deflating.

Nodding in satisfaction Rena led the high schoolers from the house, intent on keeping everyone focused. This week was preperation, then next was finals. Oh she was going to have their noses so close to the grind stone that their nose hairs will ignite!...then she will force them to help her with the end of the year prank. Maybe they could have a general day of chaos. Or stupidity...possibly both...

After a moment, where Russia left with Sweden to the back yard to continue digging, Finland turned to the two. "Do either of you want something specific for lunch?"

"Churros/Cookies!" Spain and Riley cried in union, causing Finland to sweatdrop as he retreated back into the kitchen.

"Ummm...Hi! I'm Riley!" Riley announced, because it's always more friendlier- that is so a word!- to personally introduce one's self...well...in person.

The other blinked before smiling, "I'm Spain~ Don't you have dogs to wash? I can help~!"

"Yay~ Mo' peeps is mo' fun!" Riley cheered, tugging Spain outside then back inside to get the stuff before returning outside. "Doggies! Baaaaaattthhhhh tiiiiiimmmmmeeee!"

Grim, who had been happily bounding towards them, froze and whined as her tail went between her legs. Specks, who seemed not to care about baths, kept bounding until he barreled into them and lathered the two with siliva. Queen walked with her head held high, her being more haughty do to her success of driving a fox away from her territory. "Ahhh! Off! Berhenti! Specks T-turun!"

"Who first~?" Spain asked, tugging the hose into the large plastic moving box that they decided to use as a tub. He quickly turned the water on and, after a small debate, poured in some soap for bubbles- just beacause they were dogs didn't mean they couldn't enjoy a bubble bath, si~?

Queen took the liberty, hopping in cleanly as the water was still low enough that any splashing stayed within the makeshift tub. She twisted to look at Spain, as Riley was still occupied with Specks whom was pretending to be deaf, and gave a quick bark in a sharp, commanding tone. Laughing Spain complied with the apparent command, using the hose to soak her fur before lathering it up and rinsing it off. Queen jumped out, seemingly satisfied, and gingerly padded until she was on concrete before laying down to wait as she dried. Riley dragged Specks in next, the dog becomming occupied with snapping at the bubbles while she was washed. Once finished she pounced on Riley, gave her a thankful lick, shook herself then went to laze about near Queen.

"Your turn Grim!" Riley called turning toward the final dog.

The two gapped a moment as said canine turned tail and ran before racing after her, the turned on hose forgotten and unseen as Sweden and Russia were at eye level in their hole.

**[Welcome]**

"I never thought I would be scared of mon petite amie," France groaned on their walk home. "Today I was proved wrong."

"Did you just call me your little friend?" Rena hissed, glancing up from her notebook to glare at him. "You are not allowed to call me little!"

France shied away, making England snicker, until he had Romano and Kasem between him and Rena. China shivered, "I have a..bad feeling.."

"Like a ghost passed through you!?" America shrieked, eyes wide and darting about wildly.

Romano sneered and remarked snidely. "If he felt a ghost then wouldn't he have out right said it, Burger-bastard? Besides," he continued flippantly. "A ghost would more likely stalk you do to you idiotic reactions."

"Aah!" America ran off, screaming about how he was making a stratigetic retreat, when an acorn fell near him.

There was a moment of silence before Germany spoke, frowning. "I still hear screaming, but more then America's."

Grim, sopping wet and dripping suds, came into sight first but she was just a mass of dog that ran by. Riley ran after her screaming for her to stop, armed with a towel and bucket of water that seemed to have splashed most of it's contents out, with America charging after them- laughing loudly- with a large pot of water sloshing about on his head. Finland came, armed with towels and a tool box, he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw them.

"Thank god you're back," he cried as he pressed the tool box to Germany, who took it absentmindedly. "Su-san and Russia are stuck in the hole," there was a shout and what seemed like a splash, he winced but continued. "And Spain now. Riley and Spain were giving the dogs a bath, Grim ran and they forgot to turn the water off before they chased her. Su-san turned it off when he came to get drinks for the two of them, but a part of the backyard had already flooded. Russia said it would dry now the water was off and the two went to work, something happened and the pipe broke, water started flooding the yard quickly. It got into the hole so it was basically impossible for them to get out, I was cleaning the house and listening to music so I didn't know this until I went to make them lunch, they told me to get Spain and Riley to help pull them out. Spain said he would get them out, Riley would take care of the dogs and I try to do something about the water." He took a deep breath after his explaination.

Romano's eyes grew, then he snatched the towles from Finland and ran to the back, muttering curses about drowning his plants. Germany, China and Kasem went to work on the pipes while most of the others, Poland opted to take their school things inside, went to get the three nations out of the muddy hole. Rena took them to start digging a ditch that ran parallel from the back door when she saw water raising over the patio, having it snake down natural declines to run the water away.

"Well," Rena huffed. She filthy with cut hands as there weren't enough full sized shovels and she had to use a gardening one to help dig the ditch, meaning she was crouched closer to the ground with her hands getting cold and clumsy from the water. "At least we shouldn't have to worry about flooding during the rainy season."

"I, like, don't care how much you argue," Poland moaned, equally filthy and injured due to him coming to help dig after the full sized shovels were all taken. "I refuse to go to school tomarrow."

Rena nodded warrily as the others formed a unanamious agreement, "I for one am showering then going to sleep, Finland or Sweden will have to call as they're our gardians." She informed them, kicking off her soaking shoes and socks. "I'm going to have blisters.." she growled as she went inside.

"You call." Sweden said to Finland, grabbing a broom and starting to sweep the water off the patio. Germany grabbed another broom, a house one as Sweden had the only push broom, and started helping as the rest went into the house, all intent on getting clean then sleep.


	31. Chapter 30

º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨

¨°º¤ø„ Do not own„ø¤º°¨

¸„ø¤º°¨ Hetalia``°º¤ø„¸

°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°°º¤ø„¸„ø¤º°

* * *

><p>There was no school, or rather they were not going to school that day. This should have meant that they would all sleep in until nine, waking only for breakfast, and spend the day in a bout of laziness as a celebration for the break from such a taxing experience during school. But no, that wonderful dream was not to be fulfilled do to one little detail that had been previously over looked. No one made sure to wake up earlier then England to ensure he did not make breakfast. Germany was up early but he went on a jog with the dogs first thing, England was the second to rise on a week day- as Finland made sure his alarm clocks were set during that time in order to prevent a British made meal from creation- but his preparation for school usually kept him occupied until Finland made it out of bed and into the kitchen.<p>

So, promptly at six forty-three, the house's fire alarm went off as a warning that things were not well and everyone should wake up now. Sweden was the first down, charging without a shirt and only one boot on, with Finland scrambling after, though he was completely dressed. Rena crashed into Prussia as they raced towards the stairs- both dressed in their pajamas- with America vaulting over them as Kasem paused to help them detangle themselves. China ushered Riley and Poland down with France and Spain- who was carrying Romano in a fireman's hold- following close behind. Russia, dripping and wearing damp boxers along with his scarf, was last.

"Wha- Oh fuck!" Prussia shouted when he caught sight of the cloud of smoke coming from the kitchen.

Romano was pounding on Spain's back, "Bastard! Let me down! I need to make sure the plants are alright!"

"Riley, Poland, Kasem and Finland- go help Romano outside. China, Spain and France- get those alarms off. Prussia, Sweden and Russia- get water or something to put out fires. America, you're with me- we're going to find England. Let's get this over with." Rena ordered, hands clenching sporadically.

They split up, the first group being subjected to an irritatingly frantic Italian that everyone else could hear from where ever they were. The second group managed to quickly dismantle the alarm but just as quickly became distracted when Spain caught sight of Romano outside and France tackled China due to having to suppress his urges from threat of death. The third group ended up coming back with pots only half filled with water due to them arguing or trying to stop the argument. Both members of the fourth group made it to England but America ended up knocking himself out from smelling what was being cooked, leaving Rena to drag them both out- though she ended up switching jobs with Sweden because they were too heavy for her. Germany returned to find everyone sprawled out in the front yard, now showered and dressed, with either bulging bags or suit cases next to them.

"We're staying at a hotel until the house is fixed." Rena said by way of introduction, "Prussia packed your things."

And that was that.

* * *

><p><strong>This was going to be the end, but I was convinced-<strong>

_Blackmailed. Don't shame my work._

**Anyways! The next half is primarily blog- Prussia's of course.**

_There is also the fact that we realized that we neglected the blog after the initial showing, which is not acceptable._

**Also! We we're thinking of having a shared 'blog' where stories are posted- not necessarily only by those living with R&R but possible mentions of other owners too.**

_Some may not even be Hetalia characters, simply because such interesting manuals from other fandoms are pooping up._

**Anyhow, on with part two of this ridiculously over due chappie!**

* * *

><p><em>"The awesome me has not had time to write if my awesomeness lately, so I'll bring you all up to date. First is that we now have three dogs! You should have seen how pleased West was when they were brought home, I hadn't seen him smile that much since he hit puberty! Then I caught Sweden and Finland in the laundry room, apparently an active dryerwasher can make a pretty good vibrator._

_..._

_Oh! Spain said that Romano's wearing down- Tino was only yelled at like three times by the brat. France is not having as much luck as Spain, England's being...well...himself- which is completely unawesome. Oh, the fight between R&R was resolved in a quick, although creepy, way- me and West usually buy drinks or make food for the other when we get into a fight, so the whole wailing ghosts thing was so creepy. The unawesome American had convinced us to listen in, I wonder who their third was. Poland's finished the his play! It doesn't have a tittle yet...but it is pretty awesome- for Poland that is. We started drawing parts, we agreed that there will be no changing roles once they were drawn to prevent fighting. Here's the listing so far along with a slight description;_

__ **Narrator** _

_the awesome me: **Dyron** mysterious male who appears outside of Carsile before raid _

_West: **Silvio** Resident of Carsile _

_Finland: **Saika** Oswald's kidnapped wife _

_Sweden: **Oswald** saika's devoted husband _

_Riley: **Laya** kidnapped princess of Hershae _

_Poland: **Fabel** kidnapped friend of Silvio _

__ **Leonard** king of Hershae, a kishi _

_Rena: **Verina** queen of Hershae, a kishi _

_England: **Nafern** a kishi _

_Romano: **Fernando** Personal guard/friend of queen, a kishi_

_ _: **Alexander** Personal guard of king, a kishi _

_Spain: **Santino** friend of Lorenzo, a kishi spy _

_France: **Lorenzo** Victim of slave raid, takes shelter in Gaesea _

_America: **Ander** future personal guard of princess, a kishi _

_Russia:** Jemarr** slave leader _

_China: __**Quinn** Jemarr's second in command _

_Thailand: **Vito** Quinn's loyal cousin, former guard to princess _

_Gilbird: **Easton** Dyron's companion _

_Grim: **Kayotae** Silvio's companion _

_Specks: **Coatl** Ander's companion _

_Queen: **Dew** Oswald's companion_

_America laughed when he realized that Russia was the villain, then he threw a hissy when he also saw that the awesome me is the hero. Then there were the important notes, because we decided that there needed to be something fantastical for the play to be awesome. The notes so far are;_

_**Anyae** First Mother, One Queen or Great Mistress; major goddess _

_**Yinshea** Great Father, One King or First Warrior; major god _

_**Ivory Castle** placed in Kryferno, favorite of Queen Kishi trusted persons of Hershae _

_**Hershae**: King Leonard's kingdom, abhors slavery _

_**Carsile** initial setting, a small city near border of Pyronsile _

_**Gaesea** last town of Hershae before Pyronsile _

_**Kryferno** capital of Hershae _

_**Pyronsile**: rival kingdom of Hershae, permits slavery _

_**Krypian** large city known for slave store near border of Hershae_

_We are going to be showing a scene for Poland's class soon, the awesome me is the star! West is my co-star! We shall stun the school with our combined awesomeness! Then the house was burnt by Unawesome-Brows, so now we're all in the Dove hotel until it's fixed. The awesome me is rooming with France, Spain and West. America, England, China and Russia are together. Thailand, Poland and Romano are roomies. Then Riley, my sidekick, Sweden and Finland are also rooming. We're currently in my sidekick's room, we were practicing for the showing- the awesome me doesn't need it of course!_  
><em>We're going to start a game of truth or dare now so I'm going.<em>

_Sir Awesome, Prussia."_

"Rules are this, who ever is picked last is the chooser next. You can switch a dare for a truth and vice versa, so long as it doesn't ruin the three strike rule. You can't pick the same person twice in a row nor can you pick the same option thrice in a row- meaning that if you picked truth for the previous three turns then you automatically have to pick dare for your fourth turn and vice versa. Now, the dare's can't have two persons committing sex, prostitution, self-mutilation or anything to do with death, killing, torture and maulings/beatings. Also, the dare you give out cannot include you in any way, shape or form. That said, each person has a right to refuse- thus forfeiting the game. However there is a rating to this," Rena cut in as various nations started to express relief. "There are fifteen of us...so the first four to forfeit will get a 'F' punishment, the next four will get the 'S' punishment, the next four will be the 'D' punishment and the final two will get the 'HY' punishment."

Riley grinned, "F Punishment, the 'F' stands for 'Fuck', is shortened to F-P. S stands for Shit, shortens to S-P. D stands for Danmmit and shortens to D-P. HY stands for Hell Yeah/Yes, we're not really picky, and shortens to HY-P."

"F-P will be that you have to show up naked- or close to it- on a teacher's desk- you can choose which- and then ask them if they will partake in 'extra-curricular' activities with you. S-P is that you have to streak across town- you can wear underwear if you wish- until someone, whom you don't know and haven't told to, says the words 'Urinate', 'Vixen', 'Bat', and 'Police' at which point you can stop, the only thing is you have to cross town at least once first before being able to listen for the words. D-P you have to dress the opposite as you do for a week. And HY-P you have to pay the winner ten dollars." Rena explained. "As it starts with the letter 'A' America will go first."

* * *

><p><strong>Now we need reviews!<strong>

_Choose truths and dares for anyone._

**And anyone includes Rena and Riley! **

_You didn't need to say that._

**The game will only go through as many rounds as there are reviews.**

_Keeping up interesting truths and dares is hard._

**There is no limit to how many dares/truths that you have to put- though we would like ate least one of each.**

_The form, to keep it simple, should look like so; _

_America- Does Florida really represent you vital regions? _

_Or _

_America, I dare you to lick Russia's pipe! _

_And if there are more then one the they should be like this; _

_America: _

_I dare you to lick Russia's pipe! _

_Does Florida really represent you vital regions? _

_England: _

_Why do you carry around a picture of France? Until next time!_


	32. Bloopers 2

**[Beep Beep]**

"School stuff first, then clothes." Rena said, "You each can pick out a backpack, a binder, three folders, a pencil case, calculator, highlighters, pens, pencils, two packets of lined paper- collage ruled 'cuz you get more space- and sticky notes."

Riley stared at her blankly for a moment before speaking, "Remember the good days when all we needed for school was crayons, name tag and a blanket? What ever happened to them?"

**[Beep Beep]**

Deciding best not to ask, Rena ushered them outside and to a clothing store. "Six pants, seven shirts, three jackets, ten-twelve socks, as much underwear as you think you need-" she paused, glanced at all of them and continued. "On second thought, I really wouldn't mind you going commando or taking it further then that."

"Kesese~!" Prussia leered, "You just can't resist my awesome five meters."

Riley hit him then turned on the other female. "We will shop in peace or I will dye all your clothes pink!"

"No!" Rena shouted. "I'll be good!"

**[Beep Beep]**

"Leave Liet alone you fatty!" The, already unlatched, side of the box slammed open as a fuming FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ unit emerged.

Rena's eye twitched, "Did you just call me fat!?"

"What's with her and her weight?" America muttered, recalling the argument from when he arrived.

"She's a girl." Prussia said as if it were obvious.

China glared, "That's sexist!"

"And your gender confused!" Prussia returned.

**[Beep Beep]**

"I put you in drama, ok?" Rena said handing the paper over once they were out the office. "Have a good day, try and stay out of trouble on your first day. Avoid cafeteria food and that weird dude with red, yellow and purple hair."

"I like him." Prussia stated, "Change the purple to black and you got the colors of the German flag."

"Not in that order though." Germany pointed out.

"We could convince him to change the order." Prussia said and, at Germany's nod, went off in search of him.

**[Beep Beep]**

She turned and prodded her group to their first class, leaving Riley to take Poland to get clothes, poor America forgotten. Rena glanced back, caught the 'kicked puppy' look on America's face and tackled him in a hug.

"That's, like, not supposed to happen!" Poland cried as they all tried to pry the three, as China thought she were adorable and wanted a hug, apart.

**[Beep Beep]**

"So we are going to do this?" Prussia whispered.

"Yeah." I nodded, "We just need to gag and bind the teacher, stuff him in the closet, raid the vending machines, lock and block the class doors then we'll be raring to go."

Germany and China stared at us in identical horror, "What are you two going to do?"

"Play strip poker in History." Prussia supplied helpfully.

**[Beep Beep]**

"So, you need, like, a GF?" Poland asked puzzled.

"The awesome me would approve of that." Prussia nodded, after all it would be two girls...

"Don't drool, bruder." Germany commented, not looking up as Prussia quickly swiped said drool away.

"What! No! I Don't need to date anyone! Regardless of gender!" Rena shrieked, completely mortified.

Prussia smirked, "So if you did date someone, it's possible it would be a girl?"

"A-ah," Rena stuttered, turning red and not looking anyone in the eye. "W-well, I- uhm bah-believe th-that if you like so-someone th-then umm it- ah doesn't matter what gender th-they are." She said, before mumbling softly while her ears turned red also. "S-so ye-yeah.."

"Awesome." Prussia leered.

**[Beep Beep]**

"Deer."

"Deer."

"Good."

"Goods."

"No you ignoramus, I meant you did well, dumb fuck."

"Oi! You can't talk like that to a student!"

"Tch. Your not a real student, I'm not a real teacher and I'm sure you've heard worse from fellow 'students'."

**[Beep Beep]**

America was paired up with no one as the class was uneven and he offered to do it himself. It wasn't hard, he had gotten curious about the insides of amphibians once and a poor frog had faced the same fate as this one was about to. So with learned precision, America started to cut the frog's stomach open, eying the pale organs with slight apprehension.

He glanced up at Poland and Riley before returning to his frog. He severed the organds from the body, placed them on a napkin, then promptly lobed it at Poland, snickering when he screamed as the napkin opened upon impact to drop frog innards all over him.

**[Beep Beep]**

As soon as we were finished we passed it to China and bid the two goodbye, we had a water tank to look for.

"Where would you keep a water tank in a school?" Prussia asked as we walked down a hallway.

"In the basement? So they wouldn't have to worry about students messing with it?" I asked.

"Right!" Prussia said, before leading the way downstairs.

"What are you guys doing?" America asked from behind, causing us to whirl around.

"Holy shit!" I yelped, on hand going over my heart ("I always thought that saying was weird, how does shit be holy?" Prussia mused). "Can you _not_ pop out of nowhere like a flipping weasel? Isn't bad enough that we're going into a basement (where everyone knows that the girl gets killed first in a way that ends up destroying as much clothes as possible- what's up with that anyways are people closet necrophiliacs or something though that would explain the whole vampire fetish) with all kinds of filth and decay that's just ripe for something to collapse and cause imminent death, or dark enough that you won't know what's stalking you, _without_ your so called 'friends' popping up and giving you a heart attack?! If I wanted to die I'd drown myself in chocolate! I need no help from you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" I roared, smacking the now cowering country with every word spoken in the last two sentences.

**[Beep Beep]**

"Stop stealing my clay! Get your own!" I growled elbowing the clay thief away from my slab.

He, of course, ignored me, "The awesome me shouldn't have to get up!"

"More like you can't get it up!" I snarled, fed up with the repeated theft and trips to replenish my clay, then flushing when I realized that I had shouted enough for everyone to turn and stare. "Err...These are not the droids you're looking for."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.<strong>_

_This was not my fault, I was on schedule._

_**Rube it in, huh? Still I apologize because a combination of life-**_

_As in antisocial reclusiveness._

**_-and my computer just spazzing out and deleting EVERYTHING._**

_I blame the brother, he's always been shifty around comps- bet he's a porno watcher._

**_But, should nothing happen, you can be expecting two- maybe three if we're lucky- chapters within the month._**

_One's going to a not-blog entry, kudos to anyone whom guess what it is. _

**_And if anyone guesses who's writing then we'll be giving shout outs in the story- like a random student whom a character of choice meets and has a conversation with._**

_The Truth or Dare game has been broken up into two chapters- one with everything that could be done immediately inside the room and the other with the rest of the dares plus the punishments._


	33. Chapter 31

**"Aha! Of course the hero goes first!" America announced smugly, then pointed to Germany. "Truth or Dare! "**

**Germany regarded the other before shrugging, "Dare."**

**"I dare you to prank a teacher!"**

**Germany raised an eyebrow, "You are aware I won't be doing that right now, right?"**

**"We'll do all the dares that involve leaving this room later," Rena inturupted when America started to protest. "But we'll keep a list on who has to do what."**

**Germany nodded then looked at Russia, "Truth or Dare?"**

**"Dare, da?" Russia responed.**

**"I..." Germany paused before continuing. "Dare you to give someone an honest compliment."**

**Russia frowned a moment before smiling, "America, I admire you as a nation. You are young and yet you have done many things, you are constantly optomistic and try to help others whenever you can. You are...good." Russia's eyes narrowed slightly and then announced. "I dislike you as a person and seeing your face makes me want to bash it in with my pipe."**

**"W-what?" America gapped at the russian who had, basically, just cancled out the compliment with an insult right after.**

**Russia ignored him before turning to Sweden, "Truth or Dare?"**

**"..truth." Sweden decided after a moment.**

**Russia smiled at Sweden and Finland, causing the smaller to gulp. "Do you and Finland have sex on a regular baisis?"**

**"..." there was a moment of silence at both the audacity of the question and that Russia was the one who started it instead of France before Sweden answered. "Not since Riley's been staying home."**

**"Su-san!" Finland yelped, scandalised and blushing a furious red.**

**Sweden offered an apoligetic look, that was honestly not very truthful as he had no qualms with everyone knowing that Finland was his, before staring at France. "Truth or Dare?"**

**"Dare." France said confidently, thinking that Sweden wouldn't think of anything terrible.**

**"I dare you to eat one of England's scones." Sweden stated.**

**France paled rappidly while England turned red, "My scones are not bad! Don't use them as a dare!"**

**"O-oui." France responded faintly, shaking himself before leering at Rena. "Mon petite amie, truth or dare?"**

**"Truth." Rena responded imediantly, feverently glad of the rule that made certain that the assigner could not be in the task.**

**France pouted a moment before perking up, "Do you like Ray as more then a friend?"**

**"I-I..." Rena stuttered, turning red then glared at a spot on the ground. "...yes?"**

**France gave a happy sigh, "L'amour~!"**

**"I, like, knew it." Poland announced smugly.**

**Riley growled, "I wish to meet this...Ray."**

**"I'm the kid's godfather," Romano butted. "I'll spoil the little princess."**

**Prussia glared at the italian. "I'm the godfather and it will be a little warrior!"**

**"Oh god! Nothing's even happened!" Rena shouted, face now bright red. "Just because I like him doesn't mean I'm about to strip down and demand that he takes me right there on the floor!"**

**There was a beat of silence, where Rena realized what she said and hid her face in her hands, before Finland broke. "She's right, they aren't even dating so there's no need to worry about those kinds of things. Rena, it's your turn."**

**"Pussia, truth or dare?" Rena mumbled.**

**Prussia smirked, "The awesome me chooses truth!"**

**"...how did you meet Gilbird?" Rena responded.**

**Prussia hummed a moment, "I was visiting Spain, England had gone pirate on his ass, but he was preocupied with Romano so I started exploring. Then this huge ass bird swoops down and snatches two things from a tree before flying off, this caused a nest to crash to the ground and I- seeing that a defenseless little egg was falling to it's doom- decided to save it. I caught the egg but, as if called forth by my awesomeness, it started to hatch revealing Gilbird."**

**"So Gilbird's spanish?" Riley asked, tilting her head.**

**Prussia scowled, "Gilbird is awesome. West! Truth or dare?"**

**"Truth." Germany retorted quickly.**

**Prussia huffed, "Be that way. Oh! Do you think Italy is attractive?"**

**"I-" Germany started before Romano cut across. "What the fuck!? What kind of question is that!?"**

**Germany continued, "Admit that he is...cute-" he ignored the italian's angry cursing. "But in a way that an excited puppy is cute."**

**"So you don't like him?" Finland asked.**

**Germany rose an eyebrow, "I can't honestly see myself with someone who would cry from being licked by a cat."**

**"Ah!" America cried, as though solving a problem. "It's because of your BDSM fetish right? If he can't even handle a cat then how could he handle your fetish?"**

**Germany turned red, "I- that- nothing- to-! Truth or dare!?"**

**"Ahaha!" America laughed, "The hero chooses truth!"**

**Germany twitched, "Do you find England attractive?"**

**"W-wha?" America stalled, eyes going wide. "I...uh, well...erm...yesbutmostlywhenhe dressedasapunkbecausethosepiercingsweresofuckingho tthatIsometimeshadtogotothebathroomimediantlyafter ameeting!" He rushed in a higher voice.**

**Prussia smirked, "Say that again, but slower so we can understand."**

**"Yes," America repeated, squeezing his eyes shut in mortified embaressment. "But mostly when he dressed as a punk."**

**France leered, "Ohonhon! I distinctly heared the rest of you statement being as so; 'because those piercings were so fucking hot that I sometimes had to go to the bathroom imediantly after a meeting.'"**

**"Bloody frog." England growled, his own face red in embaressment. "America- just..go."**

**America, eyes still closed, nodded. "Prussia, truth or dare?"**

**"Truth." Prussia replied.**

**America opened his eyes then, "Aside from you and your brother, who here do you think is the..awesomest?"**

**"Rena of course," Prussia answered imediantly. "She is my only-slightly-less-awesome-then-West sidekick afterall. Thailand! Truth or dare?"**

**Kasem, who still hadn't gotten his crane correct, looked up from his paper. "Truth?"**

**"Have you ever written dirty stories about other countries?" Prussia asked.**

**Kasem blinked, "Yes." He answered, unashamed even at China's scadalized look. "Miss Hungry comes for requests sometimes- her favorite pairing is Austria and Switzerland- and Japan comes for ideas when he is stuck on his doujinshis- his favorite is SuFin, er..Sweden and Finland."**

**"Do you have a favorite paring?" France asked, seeming genuinly curious.**

**Kasem didn't answer, "Germany, Truth or Dare?"**

**"Dare." Germany answered after a moment, deciding that he should save his truths for more 'dangerious' people.**

**Kasem smirked, "I dare you to kiss Prussia."**

**"What!?" The majority of the room yelled.**

**Kasem's smirk widened, "You heard me. To answer your question France, my favorite pairing is germancest."**

**"Germancest your favorite pairing?" Rena asked curiously, glancing between Germany and Prussia before nodding. "Yeah, I can see that."**

**"WHAT!?" The entire room shouted, although Sweden was more of a slightly raised voice then a shout.**

**Kasem and Rena shared a look before the former turned to the two germans and chanted. "Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it-"**

**"Ah..." awkward silence reigned, save for the chanting, as everyone tried to simotaniously look anywhere else and watch what was happening. Slowly, now a brilliant red, Germany moved closer to Prussia, hesitating over the, unusually blank, nation's mouth.**

**"Oh for the love of..." Rena growled, leaning over and pushing the blond into the elder, smirking when the two froze- mouths haphazardly pressed together- in shock. They were dragged from that shock when a 'click' sounded and everyone saw France putting away a camra, seconds later France was kissing the floor and the photo systematically deleted. Rena, however, stared at the moaning frenchman incrudiously. "Where the hell did you get money for a camra?"**

**Germany spoke when France only offered up his laughter as a response, "R-right, Romano, truth or dare?"**

**"Dare, potato bastard." Romano grumbled.**

**"I dare you to say something nice about Spain." Germany challanged.**

**"Wha- you- he- POTATO BASTARD!" Romano shouted suddenly, glaring down at his lap before muttering quietly. "He's very...warm...and...makes me...feel...safe...for a tomato bastard."**

**Spain gave a happy cry, gathering the embarressed italian to him, "I'll keep you warm and safe forver Lovi~!"**

**"Burger Freak! Choose one!" Romano snapped irritably, face red as Spain snuggled into him.**

**America, now over his own embaressment, said, "Dare!"**

**"I dare you to kiss, Eyebrows!" Romano smirked, pointing towards England.**

**America gapped a moment before swallowing and, not wanting to be forced like the german and prussian were, hurridly pecked England on the mouth before returning to his spot. "Germany- truth or dare!?"**

**"Dare." Germany answered, looking at the flustered american oddly.**

**America paused before blurting, "I dare you to call Russia a communist!"**

**"Russia, you're a communist." Germany said over the 'KolKolKol'-ing that Russia was doing. "America, truth or dare?"**

**America, taking in the still 'kolkol'-ing russian, said. "Truth."**

**"How do you really feel about England?" Germany asked.**

**America, and England, turned red. "I- er...May have a slight crush on him. France! Truth or Dare?"**

**"Truth, oui?" France answered.**

**"How many people have you slept with?" America asked.**

**France laughed, "Why? Looking for advice? Ohonhonhon~! I do not keep track on how many my L'amour is spread to! But I do know it is over one hundred! Rena, truth or dare?"**

**"...Dare.." Rena said with great heistance.**

**France grinned and Rena had to smother a flinch. "I dare you to read a 'germancest' fic to Prussia and Germany."**

**"Thailand, truth or dare?" Rena asked.**

**Kasem regarded her a moment before saying, "Dare."**

**"I dare you to write a germancest fic." Rena said.**

**Kasem nodded, "Germany- truth or dare?"**

**"Truth." Germany answered.**

**Kasem grinned, "Would you ever have sex with Prussia while sober?"**

**"..." Germany stared a moment in mute horror at such a question, face simultaniously paling and flushing red as he stuttered. "I-...er...I refuse to answer that."**

**Riley grinned, pulling out a note pad- which no one knew where it came from and no one was sure if they even wanted to know- and wrote, while saying aloud. "Germany, frist to give: F punishment."**

**"Finland, truth or dare?" Kasem asked.**

**Finland shifted slightly, "Dare..?" Kasem leaned over to whisper in his ear, by the time he leaned back Finland was a pale-grey color. "I give! I give!"**

**"Finland, second to give: F punsihment." Riley noted.**

**"Romano, truth or dare?" Kasem asked, again.**

**Romano, warry from both reactions, hesitated, "Dare..?"**

**"I dare you to be nice to Spain for a whole day!" Kasem said.**

**Romano glared, "Fine! But I'm starting tomorrow- I need to prepare being nice to the tomato-bastard!" He huffed.**

**In the end those who gave up went like this:**

***F-P***

**1) Germany**

**2) Finland**

**3) Romano**

**4) Prussia**

***S-P***

**5) England**

**6) Thailand**

**7) Me**

**8) Russia**

***D-S***

**9) America**

**10) France**

**11) China**

**12) Riley**

***HY-P***

**13) Poland**

**14) Sweden**

***Win***

**15) Spain**

**Never again.**


End file.
